Call Me A Safe Bet, I'm Betting I'm Not
by TipperKuu
Summary: NaruGaa - Naruto is forcably taken to Suna to be a slave to the Sabaku family. While Gaara is struggling to prove his worth to his village and family. When Gaara is given exclusivity to Naruto things become very complicated very quickly.
1. Welcome to Suna!

**A/N:** You can blame randomness for this idea. ..;; All I remember is seeing the words "Prince" and "Slave" while thinking about a NaruGaa story and...well, this came to mind right away. Anyways, I hope it's okay for my first story. -

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of the chars because if I did the show would not appeal to anyone but freaks like me who have NaruGaa fangirl tendancies and a love of crossdressers. :P

**Warnings for this Chapter: **Uh, none. Later on there'll be a few things you must be warned about but this is not one of those chapters. I am NOT writing a lemon in the first chapter, kay? But there may be lemons down the road.

--

Call Me a Safe Bet, I'm Betting I'm Not

Naru x Gaa

Sand swirled around his ankles, the bottoms of his bare feet burning as they touched the hot grains. With much difficulty, the blond was able to wipe the sweat brimming on his brow. This came with difficulty because of the heavy handcuffs and chains linking him to several people in front and behind him. The scorching heat of Suna was something to be marvelled at, compared to Konoha it was positively boiling. Uzumaki Naruto had laughed when the guard had told him that it was actually very cool weather for Suna. Naruto had stopped laughing when the man showed no hint of amusement in the supposed joke.

In front of her were two people his age, one was a tanned man with piercing black eyes and dark hair tied back in a spiky ponytail. Naruto had amused himself at first by patting it every so often; he had quickly been removed away from the man. Naruto had learned his name to be Nara Shikamaru. The person directly in front of him -separating him from Shikamaru's spiky hair- was a girl with bubblegum pink hair and bright neon green eyes. Naruto had guessed her fate to be a grim one. Probably, best case scenario she'd be used as a slave-girl. Worst, she would be a sex slave to one of the princes. She'd told him her name was Haruno Sakura. There were also two people behind him; two more men who looked almost ashamed that they'd been shackled and dragged to Suna.

The one right behind Naruto was silent the entire time; he looked embarrassed to even be present in this situation. His ivory white eyes that looked almost lavender were boring into the back of his head. The most Naruto had been able to lean about him was from the boy at the back. Apparently his name was Hyuuga Neji. At first Naruto had been confused, after all, the Hyuuga's were one of the royal families in Konoha. Then he'd been briskly informed by Neji's fist and shown the mark on his forehead. It was to show that he was not a true Hyuuga; their kind had been ostracized for not being direct Hyuuga's. The man at the back was deeply tanned and had two red triangles painted onto his cheeks. He'd told Naruto that his name was Inuzuka Kiba, and then whipped ferociously by one of the men escorting them for talking too much. Naruto had cast him a sympathetic look and returned his gaze forward, not wanting to be whipped himself.

When the five entered into the heart of Suna the large and impressive Kazekage Castle came into their view. When they'd gasped lightly the guards had only smiled knowingly, they'd probably received this response many times by other slaves being escorted. The castles in Konoha were large but no where near as large in any way or as highly decorated. Naruto suddenly understood how Suna had gained control over Konoha. Though Konoha was larger than them, it was highly obvious that Suna was more heavily populated and much, _much _richer.

Now all Naruto could do was pray that he didn't end up like the slaves they were replacing.

:..: :..: :..:

Cold teal eyes scanned the horizon for even a shadow, one move out there and all of Suna knew that he'd sound the alarm. There was not much else the boy could do to prove his loyalty to the people. Dark circles lay around his eyes so much that it seemed to be eyeliner, though it was because the poor man had never slept a day in his life. His frame was small, slightly feminine even. His face was delicate looking, his cheekbones were slender at best and his eyebrows were so light he seemed to have none at all.

But you would only be able to tell this by getting close to his face. And no one, _no one_, had ever gotten that close to Sabaku no Gaara's face. And he suspected that no one ever would.

After all, how could someone ever be dumb or optimistic enough to get close enough to his face.

Gaara was a _monster_.

:..: :..: :..:

The five stepped into the castle, marvelling once more at the complex patterns weaved into the buildings walls, the tapestries that hung in the main hallway, everything about it was simply..._breathtaking._ Two figures appeared coming down the stairs. One was a blond woman in a long fitting black dress, the other was a man with purple face paint and a hat, and he also wore black.

Naruto cocked an eyebrow, _how can they both be wearing black in this weather and not be sweating?_ Naruto wondered. The woman smiled.

"Hello, I'm Sabaku no Temari and this is my brother, Kankurou. Welcome to Suna, our home, and the rest of your miserable lives."

The five blinked in astonishment that their employer would actually simply come out and say that their fates were grim. Naruto sighed inwardly, "At least she's honest..." He said so it was only audible to those closest to him. Kiba snickered for a moment at his comment. No one else dared to move.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Unshackle the poor kids, I wish to get to know my new playthings!" Temari laughed.

Naruto swallowed hard, his throat stung as his spit hit his dry throat. _I just have to be optimistic._ Naruto told himself.

_I can get through this if I stay __**optimistic...**_

--

**A/N: **I need feedback...and I'm sorry for Gaara's short-lived appearance in the first chappie but there will be more of him soon! Much, _much_ more. :3


	2. The Shukaku

**A/N: **I guess I neglected to inform you in the first chapter, but this is supposed to be set when they're 15-16, or in Shippuuden, whatever you want to call it. I will also say that the reason my first story is NaruGaa is because my friend is evil and made me freak out about this couple. So, they are my current obsession and this is the product! Heh, enjoy responsibly!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of its godlike men (tear). If I did you can bet the anime would be rated NC17!

**Warnings: **Nothing for this chap except possible OOC-ness. It depends on how strict you are with how they act really. Oh, and some implied couples. If you don't see them I won't tell you but its kind of obvious. Oh, and one of them is crack so don't flip at me.

--

Chapter Two

The Sabaku siblings stepped down the stairs as the guards unlocked their handcuffs. Naruto rubbed his wrists sorely and felt slightly confused. What kind of a slave-driving family unlocked their new slaves right away? Weren't they afraid someone would run away?

Then again, after a quick glance around the palace foyer it was obvious that there were at least 20 armed guards in just that area alone. If anyone tried to run they'd be dead before they made it two feet. Temari raised an eyebrow slowly, "So you're my new playthings, eh?"

No one responded.

"Ah, smart I see. Very well, I'll learn more about you later, you need not worry about that!" Temari said with an evil grin. Naruto shifted uncomfortably, wondering if staying optimistic would help him in any way in this kind of situation.

After all, what good is optimism if you're dead?

:..: :..: :..:

Little known to the newest additions to Suna, a pale pair of eyes was watching them. Gaara looked them all up and down quickly, deciding that they would all be just like the last five, and the five before that, and before that...as long as he could remember. People were all the same deep down, there was no mistaking that.

Gaara calmly sighed, running a hand through his red hair quickly. Their voices were very quiet but audible, Gaara heard their names. The girl with pink hair was Haruno Sakura, the boy next to her was Nara Shikamaru, the tanned boy was named Inuzuka Kiba, the boy with long black hair was Hyuuga Neji, and the blond boy on the end was Uzumaki Naruto.

The name of the blond bounced in Gaara's mind, why did it sound so familiar? Like a dream he forgot a very long time ago. _Uzumaki Naruto...Uzumaki Naruto...Uzumaki Naruto...Naruto..._

Naruto suddenly spoke, Gaara could not make out what he was saying but judging from his tone he was defiant of something Temari or Kankurou had asked. No one moved for a very strained moment. Temari said something, again it was inaudible but she sounded slightly angry and confused.

Gaara wondered what he's said to her, and he also wondered why this Uzumaki was so defiant when he could clearly be killed in an instant. _That fool, _Gaara thought, _He'll be killed instantly._

_All humans are alike._

:..: :..: :..:

Temari blinked with wide eyes, wondering if she'd heard the blond correctly. Would a slave really ever just come out and ask something like that? Temari shrugged it off, regaining her nerves and promptly ignored his question. Kankurou watched his sister carefully, wondering what was running through her mind. And, what the hell kind of drugs Naruto was taking!

Temari shook her head, regaining her bearings and nodded, walking away at a fast pace. Kankurou followed like a well-trained dog. The instant the two disappeared around the corner the guards yanked the five apart and pushed them into separate rooms. Naruto glanced around the dimly lit room and found only an outfit folded neatly on the bench. Naruto sighed, guessing what they wanted them to do.

Reluctantly, he pulled on the orange shirt—which was a size or two too big for him and hung loosely off his small but masculine frame. Then the black pants which seemed to be standard for everyone in Suna. They were loose and made of a very light, soft fabric. Naruto understood how they could wear black now.

A quick glance and Naruto knew he looked ridiculous in the over-sized attire, but what choice did he have? He'd come here with only raggedy brown pants and the skin on his back, he was now given almost satin like clothing and almost a whole new life... No one seemed to even know what Naruto was underneath his exterior.

Most people didn't see past that and Naruto had learned to accept that. But still, even though he knew his fate was not what he had wanted or ever planned to be, he was thankful to the Sabaku family. He was thankful for the new start he was given.

He smiled to himself and hiked the pants up and secured them with a piece of fabric torn from his old pants. One more quick glance and he couldn't help but smile to himself.

_I got a new chance! I won't mess up again, not this time!_

:..: :..: :..:

Gaara sat in his windowsill as the moon began to rise; Temari wanted him to meet the new slaves tomorrow. Though he didn't know why, after what had happened so many times before he was surprised she and Kankurou even came to see him anymore.

But they did.

Almost everyday too! Temari would smile and move to hug him but be blocked then shrink back smiling sheepishly. Kankurou would put a hand on her shoulder, as if protecting her and still smile at Gaara. They'd talk to him; tell him about everything happening in Suna or with them. They even didn't mind when he didn't speak at all. Gaara was confused by them, but he never argued their visits.

Gaara liked their company whether he showed it or not. And he guessed that Temari and Kankurou knew that he did, otherwise why would they continue to visit him?

Even when they knew, very, very well what lay just beneath the surface of Gaara's seemingly innocent face. What lay within him was something _inhuman_...

The full moon rose high into the sky and Gaara felt it's presence as strong as it got. His eyes flashing, he felt rage for no reason. Gaara closed his eyes, suppressing the beast; or hoping to suppress it.

_The Shukuka..._

_--_

**A/N: **More background stuff. ..;; I'm sorry about that, and if it seems a bit...boring right now but it'll (hopefully) pick up soon! ; I might re-wrote this chapter later if I feel the need. Anyways, feedback please! :3


	3. Human

**A/N: **Wow, this story seems to be doing better than I expected! Well, I just hope I can live up to everyone's expectations! And sorry it took so long. It's a very important part, where Naruto and Gaara meet so...it was hard to get it just right. I hope I did okay! ..;;

**Disclaimer: **The very sexy men in this story (sadly) are not mine. And since Masashi Kishimoto _refused_ to let me have them, they are still his.

**Warnings: **Maybe a bit OOC-ness, but how realistic can I get when two (supposed straight) men start boppin' each other? And implied (crack) couples, of course.

--

Chapter Three

Sweat slowly accumulated on Naruto's brow as he laboured over the floor he was currently trying to clean. _How did such a dry place get so much mud?! _Naruto wondered as he scrubbed angrily at the practically baked on mud. After a few more laboured attempts Naruto growled and threw the sponge back into the bucket he was given that morning.

"If this is punishment, I wish I got the death penalty!" Naruto moaned, falling back onto the floor.

After several silent moments Naruto slowly his breathing, a second person was near. He heard someone breathing in and out quietly. He stayed still for a moment then sat up quickly, eyes darting around the room. No one was there. Naruto winced, feeling slightly paranoid.

"Hello...?" He called, "Is anybody there..?"

An eerie silence was his only reply. Naruto grimaced, goose bumps pushing up on his skin despite the heat he felt a chill run down his spine. "Dammit...I hate big houses..." Naruto muttered, trying to push past the feeling and continue working.

But no matter how hard he tried he felt as though someone was watching him. For the rest of the day it continued this way. Every so often he'd hear someone breathing, or feel a presence. Naruto was beginning to think that the Sabaku House was haunted...

Then again, it could just be Kiba's ghost stories talking.

:..: :..: :..:

Gaara sat on the balcony, his legs dangling through the bars as he watched the blond boy work below him. Every so often he'd pause and look around, asking if anyone was there. Gaara would just watch him wait for a few moments then go back to work. Every time Naruto did this the smallest ghost of a smile would cross Gaara's face. The blond was fascinating to watch.

From every time slaves came to Suna, Gaara would pick one out of all of them and study them. Almost like an experiment. If Kankurou or Temari discovered his fascination with them they'd give him and only him access to that particular slave. But in all of Gaara's experience most people were much nicer to watch from afar than speak to face to face.

Humans were much too...human for his tastes.

But still, he couldn't deny that this particular one fascinated him more. There was something about him that was off, a bit different from the others that set him apart. What it was he couldn't be sure, but he wanted to find out.

After several hours a guard came to fetch Naruto to help prepare dinner with the others. Gaara took this as his cue to go down to the dinner hall as Temari had instructed him to last night. Whether Gaara wanted to or not, he was going to meet them face to face.

:..: :..: :..:

Neji placed several scoops of spiced rice into a bento box and placed a top on it. Naruto leaned against a wall, patiently waiting for him to finish. Neji placed a third bento box on the counter and gestured to Naruto. When Naruto didn't respond Neji snapped his fingers. "Hey Blondie, stop daydreaming and get moving! If those dinners aren't in there soon it'll be _my_ ass!"

Naruto shook his head slightly, "What? Oh! Sorry Neji!" Naruto exclaimed, scrambling to grab all the boxes and quickly carried them down the hallway into the dining room.

When he entered the room Temari was seated in the center of the table with Kiba on one side of her and Shikamaru on the other, both appeared to be wearing dog collars, but Naruto didn't think about it too much. He didn't _want_ to know. Kankurou was seated at one end of the table with Sakura next to him; she seemed to be quite contented compared to the two boys next to the female Sabaku. But an unfamiliar face was seated at the other end of the table, Naruto glanced over at him and the boy met his eyes. Naruto tensed and averted his look to the boxes. He placed one in front of everyone and backed up, not sure what to do with himself.

Temari smiled, "Perfect!" she snapped her fingers and a guard appeared next to her, "Go get Neji-kun; he has to meet my little brother." The guard nodded and disappeared again.

Naruto glanced at the red-head, _is that her little brother?_ He wondered, scanning his face for a moment. They didn't look like siblings, not in the slightest. They're eyes were similar, both a teal couler. But other than that he didn't see any similarities. Then again, siblings didn't always look the same.

Within moments Neji walked into the dining room, a slightly wary look in his eyes but he kept his calm expression. Temari smiled broadly and Naruto shifted closer to Neji, feeling as if he may be given the death sentence any moment. On top of the presence he'd been feeling all day he was practically a basket case.

"Great! Okay my pets, I'd like you all to meet my youngest brother; Sabaku no Gaara!" Temari said grandly, moving her hands towards the red-head. Naruto looked at him more closely now, feeling as if he wouldn't be the only one looking now.

Gaara had dark circles around his iced over teal eyes and a kanji symbol above his eye; it meant love. Naruto briefly mused that Gaara got it on a drunken night but discarded it when he decided that Gaara was not the kind to drink. He didn't look like he did much, actually.

"Gaara-kun, this is Kiba-kun, Shika-kun, Sakura-chan, Neji-kun, and Naruto-kun." Temari said, gesturing to each of them as she spoke. Shikamaru seemed to wince at his nickname, his had been the only one shortened. Gaara didn't respond.

Temari sighed slightly, "Alright then, go back to work Neji-kun. We'll want a full dessert!"

Neji closed his eyes for a moment, centering himself, then turned and left. Naruto heard him say something about never having cooked in his life, causing Naruto to chuckle slightly. After suppressing this laugh he glanced around the room and felt a chill run down his spine again.

Goosebumps appeared on his arms and he tensed.

_What the hell is going on around here?!_

:..: :..: :..:

Gaara glanced over at Naruto whenever he got the chance, just to see what he was doing. It was clear he was feeling paranoid once more. Temari had made quite a show of introducing him, he promised himself he'd address this later as he did _not_ appreciate it.

It was bad enough he was forced to be there.

After everyone was well into their meals Naruto was still standing there, he obviously didn't know what to do with himself. Before Gaara worked up enough want or courage to say something Temari noticed the looks Gaara was giving Naruto. She'd figured out his fascination with the slaves long ago and a smile crawled onto her lips.

"Naruto-kun, why don't you join us? You can sit next to Gaara-kun, kay?" She said warmly. Naruto's face went blank for a moment then he nodded and slowly moved to sit next to Gaara.

When Naruto was seated next to him Gaara shot Temari several glared out of the corner of his eye. Temari shrank back slightly and moved Kiba between them, hoping to keep his icy gaze off her. Gaara decided it best not to glare at Kiba; he didn't need to start any unnecessary rumours, thank you very much.

Gaara sighed lightly and continued glancing at Naruto every so often just to see what he was doing. After several times Naruto caught him and flashed a bright grin. Gaara's cheeks flushed and he turned back to his food begrudgingly. He wouldn't be able to look at the blond anymore without risking him seeing.

Being so close to Naruto made Gaara feel uncomfortable, he cursed Temari silently.

After all, no matter how fascinating Naruto was, he was still human...

--

**A/N: **I hope I did that well, it was a vey important scene. And for those who are thinking like I was, Gaara is _not_ a stalker. No matter how stalker-like that was. He's just curious! Haha, feedback please!


	4. Bad Luck

**A/N: **Oh wow! Over-night I got nearly 10 e-mails telling me about faves and reviews, I almost fainted. Haha! So, since this seems to be a pretty okay story (and since I thought of some new stuff) I have decided to update! Oh, and since someone pointed out how I spelt "Shukuka", I just spelt it differently because that's what I always end up saying it like. If it were anything else, I'd get confused. Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I am making no money or anything of the kind off of this. The characters are property of Masashi Kishimoto, no matter how much fangirls claim them theirs.

**Warnings: **the usual; implied crack couples and OOC-ness (even if I try to keep them in character the best I can), and of course, the shounen-ai warning (for those who couldn't tell earlier.)

--

Chapter Four

The blonde tossed and turned restlessly in his sleep; tears stubbornly clung to the corners of his eyes. His hands tensed and released the sheets he was clinging to. He mumbled nothings to himself as he kicked around, almost as if trying to escape something. Naruto's eyes snapped open and he shot like and arrow from his bed, promptly falling down from getting up too quickly.

Naruto pulled himself off the floor clumsily and sighed, glancing at the cracked and dirty mirror hanging in his room. He glanced over at his roommate, Kiba. The other boy was still sleeping soundly, probably worn out from running around for Temari all day. Naruto sighed and ran his hands quickly through his messy blonde hair, a nervous habit he'd developed over the years.

_Calm down Naruto...it was just another dream..._ Naruto told himself, trying to ignore how real and vivid his nightmare had been. Images still ran through his mind and he winced, deciding it would be best not to go back to sleep and invite the nightmares back in.

He glanced out the window, the sun was barely rising. The guards wouldn't be there to wake them for at least another hour or so. Naruto ran his fingers through his hair again. Absentmindedly, he walked over to the small open window and looked out. He could see just over the rooftops from where their room was located. It was a peaceful sight to see the world still asleep before they had to wake up to the trivial new day. They were all still dreaming of things they wanted, things they needed, things they wished for...

A smile tugged at the corners of Naruto's lips. The first one he'd had honestly since he arrived in Suna. He surveyed the rooftops for a moment then stopped, pausing on one of the rooftops just beside the palace. There was someone standing on it. Naruto squinted, leaning out the window to get a better look.

_Is that Gaara-kou...?_ Naruto wondered, trying his best to see who it was.

A hand grabbed his shoulder and Naruto yelped. When he saw the red-head turning to see where the noise had come from he panicked slightly and jumped back, falling onto the person attached to the hand. Kiba glared at him. "What the hell is your problem?"

Naruto blushed slightly and jumped off of Kiba, "S-sorry Kiba, I was just looking out the window and I thought I saw Gaara-kou out on the rooftop and...Sorry." Naruto explained quickly, his words slurring together slightly.

Kiba stared at him blankly for a moment then moved to get up, Naruto tackled him again. "No! What if he sees us?! You'll get us both the death penalty!!" Naruto exclaimed.

The other boy glared at him, "You were the one staring at him, now, let me go back to my bed. I'd like to sleep for a few hours before Temari-hime starts shouting orders." Kiba spoke Temari's name bitterly but Naruto took no notice as he was crawling towards the window.

He peeked over the ledge and looked around, seeing no one he shrank down to the floor again. "Right about now is when normally the person I thought I saw will appear in the window right when I think he's gone. Right...now!" Naruto ducked down beside the window. Kiba watched him with obvious annoyance.

"I hear that they have wonderful things in the way of _mental therapy_ now-a-days."

"Hush! He'll appear any second!"

"Naruto, he's not going to—"

"Good morning my toys!"

Naruto and Kiba both yelped and jumped away instinctively. Temari, who was standing in the doorway, folded her arms over her chest and scowled, "Is that anyway to greet your Master?!"

Kiba sighed inwardly and bowed his head to her, "Good morning Master. How may I serve you today...?" Kiba recited, remembering how she'd told them she wished to be greeted. Temari smiled happily with his response.

"At ease my pet, breakfast will be served in twenty minutes. Neji-kun is making it as we speak. And Naruto, you'll be eating breakfast in the west wing. I'll get one of my guards to take you there once you're presentable, kay?" Temari asked with a corresponding wink.

Naruto blinked and nodded slowly, "Um...alright." He said with a small shrug. At least he was getting to eat. Temari smiled at them both then left. When she was safely gone Naruto chuckled, "Master...?"

"Bite me Blondie." Kiba hissed pulling his crimson shirt on over his head. Naruto pouted slightly when he saw that Kiba's shirt fit him much better than Naruto's own shirt fit him. Nonetheless, Naruto pulled the orange, baggy top on over his head and tightened the knot on his belt, making sure they wouldn't fall.

When they both felt they looked presentable, as Temari had said, they exited the room. Naruto was instantly grabbed by the arm and pulled away down a separate hall. Kiba waved after him looking slightly sympathetic to the blonde's predicament. But how could he be completely sympathetic, after all, Kiba himself had never been told he was eating away from everyone he knew in a strange place then hauled away violently by a guard twice his size.

No, Kiba had much better luck than the blonde did.

:..: :..: :..:

Naruto was pulled down a maze of hallways, the guard moved so quickly that Naruto barely had enough time to keep his feet moving. Feeling as if he stopped moving his feet he'd be lifted off the ground and simply be flying down like hallway like a kite.

After almost a minute of sprinting through the house the guard slowed down dramatically and stopped before a large door, Naruto felt intimidated by this large door, not to mention the large guard, large home, and large _everything_. But he was determined not to show it.

The guard pushed the door open to reveal a smaller room than Naruto had expected. The walls were decorated with tapestries and bookshelves. Naruto marvelled at how many things had been crammed into the space. In one corner there was an oversized chair, most likely for reading the books. On another wall was a table with several pillows (meant as seats), and yet even more tapestries. This room was amazing.

"Wow..." Naruto muttered quietly. The guard said nothing in response to his awe.

"Sit over there and wait," The guard pointed to the table. Naruto nodded slowly and walked over to the table, sitting down on one of the pillows; which were evidently made of silk as well. Just as Naruto was beginning to think he'd be dining alone in the room, the door opposite the one he'd come from opened.

Naruto found similar thoughts from this morning running rapidly through his mind.

_I have to be the most unlucky man on earth..._

:..: :..: :..:

Gaara stood in the doorway staring at the blonde seated at _his_ table; in _his_ living room; in _his _seat. Gaara glowered at Naruto for a moment then realized that he couldn't –or wouldn't- be able to find his part of the palace on his own, nor would he sit down in a strange room.

No. This was Temari's doing. _I'm going to kill her._ Gaara thought decidedly. But that could wait until after he'd eaten, his stomach complained. Gaara stared at Naruto for a few more moments then walked over, sitting begrudgingly in the seat opposite him. Naruto shifted slightly uncomfortably and smiled sheepishly at Gaara.

His smile was returned with an icy look. Naruto shrank back and started eating his food. Gaara cursed him self and Temari in his mind as he ate. _I'll kill her. And then I'll kill myself. Why must she always interfere? _

"Ano...Gaara-kou...?" Naruto asked quietly, scratching the back of his head. Gaara looked up and glanced at Naruto out of the corner of his eye. "Am I your slave now...?" Naruto asked. Gaara blinked for a moment. That was most likely Temari's intention since no one had come to claim Naruto again. Gaara shrugged nonchalantly and returned to finishing his meal.

Naruto sighed, "That's a bit of a relief..." Naruto muttered, this caught Gaara's attention though he didn't how it. Naruto continued, "I was afraid I was going to be put to death or something. Or made Temari-hime's third sex-slave...or Kankurou-kou's..." Gaara couldn't decide which person the blonde was more terrified of being a sex-slave for. Naruto smiled and chuckled.

"Oh well, I'm kind of glad I'm your slave now...at least I don't have to worry about dying anymore."

Gaara put his chopsticks down, Naruto obviously didn't know about Gaara's reputation. That was quite obvious now. Normally when Temari gave Gaara one of the slaves they begged for their lives, they didn't sigh in relief and smile. And they most certainly didn't say that they didn't have to worry about dying anymore.

Naruto didn't know about the Shukaku, and if Gaara had any say in it, he never would.

:..: :..: :..:

Naruto lay on the floor of Gaara's library; the heat was killing him slowly but surely. And this was not a normal heat. It wasn't a 'oh, that's hot' or even 'the soles of my feet have been plastered to the sand' hot. It was a 'the sun is melting my face off and I'd rather be dead than here' hot.

Naruto moaned, "Gaara-kou...how do you deal with this heat...?"

Gaara glanced over from his armchair and shrugged, not really having an answer. Really, all Naruto would have to do is get used to the heat. Naruto was from somewhere with cooler weather, much cooler weather. And this was the middle of summer for Suna. There was no way that Naruto would survive doing manual labour. So Gaara allowed him to lounge on the floor and got the guards to give him a cool drink every so often.

Naruto wondered why he wasn't being put to work but had no complaints. After another long sip of his drink, Naruto looked over at Gaara and tilted his head to the side, thinking about this morning. Did he really see Gaara on the rooftop or was it someone else?

Sensing that Naruto was looking at him Gaara looked over with a quizzical expression. Naruto smiled, "Hey, you know what? I haven't heard you talk yet!" Naruto laughed. Gaara blinked, suppressing the red rising in his cheeks.

"What does your voice sound like Gaara-kou...?" Naruto asked in a joking way. Gaara shrugged again and turned the next page of his book. Naruto pouted and rolled onto his back, "Don't worry."

Gaara looked up at Naruto's odd comment. Naruto grinned, "I'll get you to talk eventually!"

The smallest ghost of a smile crossed over Gaara's face and he nodded, as if to say 'good luck with that' and went back to his book while Naruto began to plot crazy, elaborate schemes to get Gaara to speak.

_Maybe I'm luckier than I thought..._

--

**A/N: **w I'm sorry it took so long and it's kinda crappy. But it's getting more interesting, ne? Review please? has out the collection tin once again


	5. Speak

**A/N: **Someone pointed out that my chapters are short, and she's right. But I can never write very long chapters, they just get too redundant and hold no drama. Plus, short chapter's means I update sooner! Also, thanks to everyone who reads this story. I will try not to disappoint you. Someone also asked if kou meant prince, and I'm pretty sure it does. I didn't research as much as I should have. Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong.

**Disclaimer: **This just in! Masashi Kishimoto has died and left custody to all the fangirls! But sadly, we are still making no money off stuff like this.

**Warnings: **shounen-ai fluffy-goodness, crack couples, two fictional demon teens getting a bit too close for comfort –swoon-.

--

Chapter Five

As the morning sun started to rise over the sand dunes, Gaara was only just making his way back to his bedroom. There was a light breeze today, for Suna; it was a rather cool summer day. This meant Gaara would have to put Naruto to work. But what on earth could he make the blonde do that Gaara couldn't do on his own or already did perfectly well?

As Gaara slipped in through his window, pondering this strangely hard question, his eyes travelled across the room to the curtain separating him from his personal slave quarters. Separating him from Naruto...

A smile tugged at Gaara's tight mouth. Just as he was about to give into the smile, the blonde himself stumbled through the curtains. Gaara's face went as blank as ever, though his cheeks warmed slightly. Weather he was embarrassed that he was about to smile or that he was thinking of his blonde slave, Gaara didn't know for sure.

Naruto rubbed his eyes and looked over at Gaara, blinked for a moment, then blushed and ran back behind the curtain. When he re-emerged he was fully dressed and quickly running his fingers through his hair. "S...sorry Gaara-kou...I thought you were still asleep..." Naruto muttered sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

Gaara nodded in recognition of Naruto's excuse and quickly walked to his desk and began signing papers and such. Naruto blinked then pouted, slightly annoyed that he still hadn't succeeded in getting the red-haired prince to talk to him. He'd tried nearly ever plan he could think of that wouldn't get him or anyone else killed. More than anything, it annoyed the blonde that he couldn't think of another plan.

Sighing, Naruto walked to the window, hoping it wouldn't be another blazing summer day. He stuck his head as far out the window as he could without plummeting to the ground several stories below and smiled as the slightly cool morning breeze blew through his hair. He sighed and pulled his head back in before he got an eyeful of sand, which would most likely follow the breeze.

"It looks like it'll be a nice day today, ne, Gaara-kou?" Naruto prodded, smiling at the red-head several feet away. Gaara looked up at his, his icy teal eyes scanned the blonde's appearance and he shrugged, knowing at this point the day could go either way.

Naruto pouted again and sat contentedly on a pillow near Gaara's desk. Gaara smiled unnoticeably and glanced at the blonde out of the corner of his eye. Why Gaara enjoyed tormenting the blonde in this way, he was unsure, but it made him smile when Naruto pouted after a failure. The blonde was most defiantly not subtle.

Ideas ran through Naruto's mind quickly, he hated that Gaara was so stoic yet at the same time it was what he liked about him. Being the annoyingly loud boy Naruto was, it annoyed him when things didn't go the way he wanted them to. Being this way, Naruto could only do one thing until the red-haired boy cracked.

_Sulk._

:..: :..: :..:

Naruto licked his index finger and swooped it overtop a candle he'd lit. Every so often he'd act like he was supposed to and bring Gaara a drink or something to that degree. He retained his pout making sure Gaara saw it at every chance he could.

As Naruto ran his finger through the flame again he wondered why Gaara hadn't put him to work yet. Or why he wasn't dead either.

This thought confused Naruto more-so. This whole place confused him. _Gaara _confused him. Naruto's eyes lit up and a grin spread across his face as a new plan formed in his mind. It was elaborate, cunning, and would probably get him killed by someone (most likely Gaara) but it was a plan all the same.

"Oi, Gaara-kou...!" Naruto said.

Gaara looked up, curious to see what the blonde wished to tell him now. Or ask of him. For the past few hours Naruto would ask him a question to which Gaara would reply with a shrug, even if the question would normally be unanswerable with only a shrug.

"Ano...can we go outside...?"

:..: :..: :..:

Warm Suna air inflated Naruto's lungs as he breathed in the outside air after convincing a reluctant prince that the air would be good. As Gaara exited the castle grounds closely followed by two guards, an icy glare formed on his face. He couldn't help but glare when he came into town, the people here hated him.

And in return, he hated them as well.

Naruto turned to Gaara, a wide grin spread across his face. Gaara cocked an eyebrow, wondering where he got this sudden burst of energy, if anything it was hotter outside. He let it go, all the same.

"Tono, why don't you come outside more often...?" Naruto asked curiously, his hands resting behind his head. Gaara shrugged in response. He came to the village every night, actually. But no one knew this except for him; normally he would simply lie on the rooftops and watch the moon or meditate.

Naruto smiled again, "Well, thanks for letting me come outside. I promise I won't run, okay?" Gaara nodded, secretly telling himself that if Naruto so much as ran for a moment he'd be shot in the back with an arrow of some kind. Hell, if Naruto ran _Gaara _would capture him, himself!

Naruto's bright blue eyes curiously darted around the streets, studying all the people he saw carefully. He quickly guessed that everyone in Suna had brown or red hair—he stuck out like a sore thumb. As Naruto studied the people they studied him, silently wondering what a foreigner was doing with Gaara.

"Ano...tono...why is everyone staring at me...?" Naruto asked quietly, studying Gaara's expression. Gaara cast him a glance out of the corner of his eye and then looked around himself, noticing how everyone was staring at the blonde man. Gaara simply glared at them and most everyone started going back to their business. Naruto's expression showed his confusion but he didn't voice it.

As they wound their way through the Suna streets their guards slowly dropped back, the heat getting to them. Gaara was quite used to it now and Naruto was simply a ball of energy. The two turned another corner, not noticing that their guards had stopped following a while back. Naruto was too busy talking and Gaara was preoccupied listening to the blonde yammer on.

"—and that's why you should never _ever _feed ramen to a frog." Naruto finished; a small smile on his lips. Gaara raised an eyebrow slowly but let it slide; the blonde was defiantly odd to say the least. Naruto stopped and glanced around, "Oi, where'd your guards go Gaara-kou?"

Gaara stopped as well and looked back, his guards were no where to be found. Cursing under his breath he contemplated what he should do. While Gaara was preoccupied with this problem, another slowly presented itself. Several men descended from the rooftops, boxing them in. Naruto closed his fists, ready to fight.

Naruto had gotten into more than one fight back in Konoha.

"Back off you losers or I'll go Uzumaki on your asses!" Naruto shouted, trying his best to keep himself between them and Gaara, who seemed to be panicking slightly. No matter how much he didn't want Naruto to know about his reputation, if it came down to it he may need to use it.

The men laughed and closed in, "Give us your money foreigner." One of them said, holding out a hand. A low growl emitted from Naruto's diaphragm, his blue eyes flashing angrily.

"I said back off!" Naruto shouted again. Gaara watched carefully, waiting for the right time to get rid of them. He was secretly hoping that they'd just go away and let Naruto never know about him, but that was about as likely to happen as it was Naruto grabbing Gaara and flying away.

"We don't have any money; even if we did we wouldn't give it you! I've beaten up bigger guys than you!" Naruto shouted, not taking much notice in the fact that these men were much larger than him and there were a lot more men then there were of him.

The man glared, "Well then, we'll just have to beat it out of you, you freak!" The man said loudly, swinging his fist towards Naruto's face. Gaara tensed as the fist collided with Naruto's chin, he desperately didn't want to have to use the Shukaku. Naruto stumbled back slightly but came back full force, slamming his foot into the man's face then punching him in the gut.

The other men jumped on Naruto, now ignoring Gaara almost completely. Gaara felt totally helpless watching the man beat Naruto, though the blonde seemed to be a skilled fighter he had no chance against all the goons. Gaara closed his eyes for a moment, centering himself and thereby his demons.

The men backed off, pointing a knife at Naruto's face. The blonde was bruised and bloodied, beaten to a pulp as it were. Seeing the one person who hadn't run away screaming when they met him, it killed him to see that one person hurt. Gaara's eyes narrowed into small slits and he raised his hand, losing control.

Wordlessly, sand surrounded the men completely. Naruto's blue eyes were as wide as dinner plates as the men struggled to free themselves from the sand's grip. Gaara pulled his hand back in for a moment, then pushed it out again, "Don't...you...dare." Gaara hissed, closing his hand into a fist. The men screamed in agony for a moment 

then silence overthrew the street. Blood soaked through the sand as it returned to its natural state, the bodies no where to be seen.

Naruto stared at the blood soaking through the sand then looked up at Gaara, his blue eyes unbelieving at what had just occurred.

"G-Gaara...you..." Naruto trailed off, his vision faded to black and he fell into a deep sleep.

_...saved me..._

--

Tono is Japanese for 'my lord'.

**A/N: **He speaks! That's the first time Gaara has spoken in this fan-fic. Go ahead and check! But I don't think Naruto's plan went accordingly. Review please? –collection tin-


	6. Nightmare

**A/N: **Okay, two people have now asked me if Naruto still has the Kyuubi. So, I will answer this question with this chapter! You didn't really think that I'd just tell you, did you? No. That'd be way too simple. 3

**Disclaimer: **If I were making money off of this I'd have a hell lot of a better computer so writing this wouldn't take nearly as long!

**Warnings: **slight gore, shounen-ai, and stalker Gaara (but he's cute enough to get away with it. –wink-)

--

He sat in a couched position, nothing above him, nothing below him. Utter black nothingness. The blonde boy's back moved up and down unsteadily as he sobbed. "_It's just a dream...just a dream...go away...just disappear..."_ Naruto whispered to himself.

"You wish to disappear child...?" A low voice growled, it was inhuman...like nothing else Naruto had ever heard, but he'd heard this voice before. "...I can make you disappear..."

"Leave me alone!" Naruto shouted; his voice cracking as hot tears slipped down his cheeks. "Please...just go away!"

"That is no way to speak to your master..." The voice growled, "I _own _you..." A pair of large bloodshot red eyes appeared in the nothingness, hovering over Naruto. He looked up at the eyes, almost compelled to do so and stood slowly, his bright blue eyes darkening.

"There is blood on your hands, kit..."The voice breathed.

"No..."

"You killed them."

"No! I didn't mean to!"

"Admit it you insufferable little brat! You murdered them in cold blood..."

Naruto's head whipped up to face the eyes again, but they were gone. Naruto's eyes widened slightly as something dripped down onto his face. He slowly looked up and tears immediately sprung to his eyes. A woman with long red hair hovered above him, two holes in her torso and her throat sliced open. Blood dripped from her mouth and landed silently on Naruto's cheek.

Tears sprung to Naruto's eyes and he looked away, only to see a man standing near him. His messy blonde hair fell into his eyes. The tears silently streamed down Naruto's face as the man's torso was shredded apart, blood trickled from the side of his mouth as fire surrounded the man slowly burning his body. His skin was positively melting off his face before Naruto screamed, crouching back down and covering his ears.

"Make it stop! Please...no more!" Naruto screamed, tears staining his pants. A loud chuckle echoed through the darkness and the bodies disappeared. "Make it stop..." Naruto whispered, his entire body shaking violently.

"You killed them kit..."

"Stop it!"

"You murdered your own parents...!"

"_I said shut up!!_" Naruto screamed, standing quickly. Tears flowed freely from his flashing eyes as they faded into a crimson red. The voice chuckled in a loud boisterous manner as Naruto continued to growl angrily. His now red eyes continued to flash as his whiskers became more defined and his canine teeth grew larger. The voice laughed louder and louder.

"You're a walking contradiction, kit...and you always will be."

:..: :..: :..:

Gaara's eyes slowly traced Naruto's face. After he'd passed out Gaara had carried him back through the help of his sand. The blonde had been asleep for nearly four hours now. A thin film of sweat had formed on Naruto's face and his expression tensed. Gaara watched curiously, wondering what he was dreaming about to make him look so sad and angry.

Tears stubbornly clung to the corners of Naruto's eyes as he moved around slightly. "Kyu...kyuubi..." Naruto murmured quietly, tossing over in is sleep. Gaara's eyebrows furrowed slightly. _Kyuubi...? _

Naruto's fists tightened around his blanket as tears slipped down his face. Gaara tilted his head to the side; he wasn't sure what he should do. Should he wake the boy? Or just let him sleep, like the doctor had instructed. A few more minutes passed and Naruto only grew worse, his body shaking violently.

Gaara sighed to him self, he couldn't just watch the poor boy suffer, which confused him slightly, having watched many people die before this. He cautiously reached out a hand and placed it on Naruto's shoulder. As soon as his hand was heavy enough to register on Naruto's shoulder, the blonde boy jolted awake. Gaara jumped back, looking at the blonde questioningly.

For a few moments, Gaara noticed that the blonde's eyes were bright red. It could have been a trick of the light, but it seemed like it meant more. He also noticed that the black lines on Naruto's face that resembled whiskers were more defined than usual. Gaara waited for the blonde to calm down.

When Naruto had calmed down he looked over at Gaara, "G-Gaara...?"

"Don't thrash around idiot, you'll injure yourself further." Gaara scowled, not wanting Naruto to know anything more than he needed to. If he needed to talk he wanted to retain his mysterious appearance.

Naruto blinked for a moment then a wide cheeky grin spread across his face, "Oi, tono! You talked to me!" Naruto laughed happily.

Gaara sighed to himself, half ignoring the question. "Usuratonkachi...you slept all day." Gaara growled slightly, annoyed only by this because the doctor had pointed out how Naruto seemed to be getting special treatment. No in so many words, but it had been implied.

Naruto pouted but slowly smiled again, "Gomenasai tono..." Naruto trailed off for a moment, "I don't know why you didn't talk before. Your voice is really nice." Naruto said, nice being the only word he could find in his minimal vocabulary to describe the way Gaara's voice calmed him.

Gaara's cheeks reluctantly tinted pink, "Urusai, tomorrow you'll work. You should be used to the heat now."

Naruto nodded, still grinning stupidly. "Alright! No problem." Naruto agreed, still absorbing the fact that Gaara had actually spoken to him.

_Does he not remember what happened to him? Or is he just so clueless that he'd forget by now...? _Gaara wondered, watching Naruto's expression.

"Good." Gaara nodded, turning to leave.

"Oh, and Gaara...?" Naruto called sounding slightly hesitant. Gaara stopped and looked at Naruto out of the corner of his eye. "I owe you one...for...you know...saving my life."

Gaara blinked and blushed a deeper red, "Hn..." He muttered quickly before leaving.

_If he remembers than why..._ Gaara's thoughts trailed off as he sat down at his desk, silently remembering how Naruto had seen him kill all those men without hesitation. He'd seen the blood stained sand. Gaara didn't understand.

_Why is he not afraid...?_

--

-Usuratonkachi means 'useless'

-Urusai means 'shut up'

**A/N: **So there. The Kyuubi is there! I had been planning to show that somehow, this just seemed to work best. Review please? –shakes empty collection tin-


	7. Burning Question

**A/N: **A few people pointed out that the Kyuubi was being...well, evil-er than usual. It's pretty much because I'm just mean like that. Also, I do see how some people think Gaara is acting Sasuke-ish...which makes no sense because I personally don't like Sasuke that much...my brain is weird like that I guess. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I make no money off anything...ever. I'm poor. –nods-

**Warnings: **shounen-ai (duh), fluff (do I even need to say it anymore? It should be implied with me!), pointless-ness!

--

Chapter Seven

Gaara's thin finger lightly grazed over several books, searching for one in particular. When he found it after several more titles, he hooked his fingers behind the spine and lightly tugged it out of place. He quickly brushed the dust off the cover to reveal large golden letters reading; _Jinchuuriki Demons_. Gaara had spent often a night looking through the pages, just to know that there were other children like him. But he hadn't read it for some time.

Before sitting, he glanced through the curtains and saw that Naruto was still sleeping soundly, his back moving up and down slowly as he slept. Reassured that he was asleep once more, Gaara sat in the oversized chair he'd spent so many nights in and opened the book delicately.

Once he found the table of contents his brow furrowed slightly, trying to remember what Naruto had mumbled earlier... _Kyuubi..._ Gaara recalled, scanning his finger down the page until it came to rest on the name; _Kyuubi, the Nine Tailed Fox._

Gaara's eyebrow raised slightly, interested in the subject even more-so now. Flipping through the pages until he found the right page, he quickly stopped and was greeted by a ink drawing of a fierce looking creature. Gaara blinked, tracing the drawing with his fingertips. "So this...is Kyuubi...?"

Gaara quickly wondered why Naruto had been mumbling about a creature so frightening in his sleep. Had the creature harmed him in the past...? Or maybe it was something different...? Maybe Naruto was a Jinchuuriki as well. No. That was crazy! How could a Jinchuuriki child ever act like Naruto did? No, that was simply not possible, Gaara decided quickly.

His icy teal eyes quickly scanning over the words, wanting to absorb all he could about it. How had this Kyuubi fox harmed him? Sadly, Gaara could find naught about the Jinchuuriki bijuu or things the creature had done. Cursing under his breath, he placed the book back on the shelf, deciding that he'd have to ask Naruto when he woke.

After all, Naruto _was _Gaara's slave. He'd have to answer no matter what. But, then again, Gaara didn't want to dredge up painful memories. He knew all too well how much that hurt. He'd ask, but if Naruto seemed uncomfortable he'd withdraw the question.

You never know, maybe Naruto was there for a reason. What had Temari called it? _Destiny_...? Yes, maybe it was destiny that brought the boy here.

Then again, it could all be a gigantic coincidence.

When did everything become so complicated...?

:..: :..: :..:

On the rare occasion that Naruto had a good dream, it was usually very good. Sometimes he had no dreams whatsoever. Other times they were just vague. But, on this night he was having a rare good dream. There was no Kyuubi. No blood. No..._nothingness_... Just him lying in a perfect field watching the clouds overhead; a light summer breeze floating through the trees; absolute perfection. Then it dawned on him; his dream was set in Konoha during the spring.

Naruto sighed deeply, feeling at complete ease for the first time in a very long time. He closed his eyes for a moment then opened them slowly, only to find the scenery changing drastically. His eyes snapped awake; was this turning into a nightmare?

He closed his eyes again tightly, hoping to bring Konoha back to him. When he opened his eyes again he was surrounded by sand in an ever-stretching sea of desert. It wasn't a nightmare...no. Yes, he was alone but...not completely.

A presence loomed over him like smog, but it wasn't a threatening presence. It was more like someone he'd known forever...but he couldn't see who it was.

"_Naruto..._" A voice called dreamily.

Naruto snapped to attention, looking around frantically. His vision was obstructed by the wisps of sand floating into his eyes. Was this really a dream? It wasn't a nightmare but it wasn't a dream.

What was this?

"_Naruto...!_" The voice called again, a little more urgent this time. Naruto grew frustrated with himself and this voice. He couldn't see anyone near him yet the voice was so clear.

"Where are you? I can help you! Please, just tell me where you are!" Naruto called, feeling as if the person was in trouble.

"_N-Naruto..." _The voice came once more, much weaker now as if fading away. Naruto gritted his teeth, spinning around in circles looking for this person.

"Show me where you are! Please, I want to help! Don't be afraid of me!"

"_N-Naru...to..." _the voice faded away into the sounds of sand whipping past his ears. Naruto let out a frustrated sigh at how stubborn this voice was.

"Tell me where you are, dammit! I'll help you! I'll save you!"

Naruto closed his eyes for a moment. When he re-opened them two eyes were directly in front of him, they were so cold...so sad...so _dead_.

"I...I can save you..." Naruto whispered softly, reaching towards the eyes.

:..: :..: :..:

Gaara glared over at the blonde tossing around in his sleep. Gaara didn't mind if he slept in a bit, but he didn't have to make so much goddamn noise! Growing frustrated with the blonde, especially since people were beginning to suspect special treatment. Of course, they were correct but Gaara didn't want _them _to know!

Naruto suddenly yelped and fell off his cot. Gaara cocked an eyebrow, glancing over at the slightly ditzy blonde. Naruto rubbed his head and looked over at Gaara. "Ano...ohayou gozaimasu tono..." Naruto mumbled in an embarrassed tone.

"Ohayou," Gaara responded stoically, his question was burning a hole inside of his mind.

Naruto quickly pulled his orange shirt on; Gaara absently noted how it hung off his frame. "So, Gaara-kou...what did you want me to do this morning?" Naruto smiled, scratching the back of his head.

Gaara blinked up at Naruto for a moment, knowing that he had to ask eventually. "Naruto," Gaara spoke coolly. A shiver ran down Naruto's spine as he smiled.

"Hai...?"

Gaara studied Naruto's appearance for a moment, trying to think of a way to phrase his question in a way that wouldn't make Naruto despise him. "I am not good with talking, so I will be blunt." Gaara explained, hoping to soften the question slightly.

Naruto grinned, "Hai, hai! What is it tono?"

"Naruto..." Gaara said Naruto's name again, as if putting off the question. "Are you a Jinchuuriki Bijuu...?"

Naruto's eyes went blank for a moment as the two stared intently at each other. It was a question of who would crack first. Would Gaara withdraw the question or would Naruto answer? Emotion flooded back into Naruto's crystal blue eyes, but his smile didn't return.

"Hai, tono...I am."

--

**A/N: **-gasp!- Forgive the shirt chapter. This is short even by my standards! Things are getting pretty weird and complicated pretty quickly. What in the name of Jashin am I planning!? Well, believe it or not, I do have a plot! So, bear with me through the rough parts. Anyways, review if you liked this chappie/story/whatever. Thanks!


	8. Destiny?

**A/N: **I was going to put this off another day or two but then I heard this song on the radio. "Way I Are" or something and my strange mind started making me see very weird things... (Even though I despise the song). Anyways, I decided to write this out for you guys! And I want to say thanks to everyone who's subscribing and reviewing! It really means a lot!

**Disclaimer: **I seriously wish I owned them, but Kishimoto has his grubby hooks in them. So I guess I'm out of luck...

**Warnings: **fluff (obviously), shounen-ai, and questionable male friendship (same thing as shounen-ai really...).

--

Chapter Eight

"Hai, tono...I am."

Naruto's words hung heavily in the air, though neither he nor Gaara's eyes showed any sign of weakness. Naruto mentally cursed himself, wishing he hadn't told Gaara. In fact, he'd had no intention of telling him the truth. But one look at Gaara's iced over teal eyes and Naruto couldn't lie to the man.

The blonde watched closely as Gaara's iced eyes melted slightly and he nodded, looking down at his papers. "I see..." Gaara trailed off, straightening his papers.

"Will this...be a problem...?" Naruto asked cautiously, feeling an air of hostility on Gaara's voice.

Gaara put his papers aside and looked up at Naruto again, calmly placing his hands on his desk. Their eyes met and they wordlessly engaged in another staring contest—though it was not as juvenile as it sounds. The two seemed to be trying to read each other in a daft attempt to figure out what the other was thinking.

"No. You're excused." Gaara said swiftly, his voice was devoid of any human emotion. Naruto blinked for a moment, startled by Gaara's blunt words but nodded and began to leave nonetheless. Naruto pushed the curtain aside with his hand and a though occurred to him. He turned back to Gaara and waited for him to look up again.

After a moment, Gaara did just that and glared slightly. "I said you were excused." He said, a tone of anger rising in his voice.

"I know...I just have one question..." Naruto said, not knowing why he felt so embarrassed.

Gaara folded his hands together and waited for Naruto's question patiently, though the ice had returned to his eyes once more. Naruto swallowed back the nervous feeling rising in his stomach and grinned. "How'd you know?" he smiled.

Gaara blinked once, a slightly surprised look overthrew his face for a moment before its stoic appearance returned. "When you are asleep you talk." Gaara answered simply, hoping Naruto would know what he meant. Naruto blinked back at him then blushed slightly.

"Oh, sorry if I disturbed you...I'll leave you now." Naruto smiled, bowing his head before leaving the room quickly. Once he was out of earshot he groaned inwardly, swearing under his breath. "Stupid, stupid, stupid! How'd he know everything so easily!? Damn...there's no way he'll keep me as even a slave now...I'm a freaking loose cannon! And I..."

Naruto trailed off, sliding down against the wall. He held his forehead in his hands and sighed. "I was just starting to feel like this was _home_..."

:..: :..: :..:

Gaara watched the blonde boy leave, once the curtains closed he sighed lightly. _Maybe I should have told him..._ Gaara wondered; gazing out his window as the moon started to rise. Memories of his past misdeeds flashed through his mind and his fists tightened.

_No..._ Gaara thought decidedly, _even if he is a Jinchuuriki as well...he can't know...and I doubt he'd understand. Understand what it feels like to have the choice of your life or theirs...he wouldn't understand. And I refuse to lose another one._ Gaara nodded to himself, letting his fists loosen.

A small knock came at his window and he turned quickly, ready for a fight. What he found made him blink, astonished for a moment before glaring angrily at his visitor.

"Kobanwa, baby brother!" Temari smiled, crouching on the windowsill.

"Leave before I push you." Gaara hissed, still angry for all of Temari's meddling in his affairs. Temari pouted and slipped inside, leaning against the wall.

"That's no way to treat an older sibling, Gaara-kou." Temari sighed, another smile slipping onto her face. "Don't worry; I'll ignore it _this time_."

Gaara didn't respond; he remained seated glaring angrily at his older sister. Temari shrank back slightly and offered another smile, "Gomen Gaara! I just hadn't seen you in a few days and I wanted to check up on you! That's what older siblings do, after all." Temari winked at him, walking to his bed and sitting down, still smiling at him.

Gaara's eyes narrowed slightly, "Why are you _really _here."

"I..." Temari began to argue but trailed off, knowing any effort would be in vain, "Alright, you caught me. Was I really that obvious? No matter; I wanted to see how things were going with your new slave. He dead yet?" Temari teased.

"No," Gaara responded calmly.

"Oh, a new record then! You must really like this one, ne?" Temari laughed to herself. Her joke was greeted by stoned silence from Gaara. He didn't appreciate this joke. Temari sighed, "Only joking. But I heard he got you outside during the day; that didn't turn out very well...did it...?"

Gaara scowled and looked away, he didn't like thinking about all the lives he'd taken in the past. "No, it didn't go very well."

Temari smiled warmly, "Well, at least you tried. And I'm sure NaruNaru appreciated this gesture, right? Really, he doesn't get out much now that he's a slave..." Temari mused; glancing over at Naruto's sleeping quarters which were concealed by the curtains.

"Temari..." Gaara started. Temari blinked, shocked that her brother had said her name, trying to ask something? Gaara never started conversations with her. He almost never spoke to her! Temari smiled again, excited that he may be breaking through a wall.

"Yeah, Gaara?" She grinned.

"Did you know...?" Gaara asked coolly, his eyes meeting her own.

Temari blinked, shivering slightly at Gaara's cold eyes staring straight into hers, "Know what...?" She asked.

"About Naruto," Gaara said flatly.

Temari blinked again, "What about him?"

"Did you know...?" Gaara trailed off, hating that he was saying it, "That he was like me...? A Jinchuuriki...?"

Temari froze, her pupils shrinking and eyes growing larger. _Th-that pipsqueak...is a Jinchuuriki!? Like Gaara...!? That's not possible! If he was one he wouldn't have been captured so easily...he wouldn't be so happy all the time despite everything! He wouldn't..._ Temari's thoughts trailed off, her nails digging into Gaara's bedspread.

"Temari; did you know?" Gaara asked again, a more serious tone taking over.

Temari looked up, her eyes connecting with her younger siblings once more and she shook her head slowly. "No Gaara...I didn't know."

Gaara nodded, "I see..."

"But how can you be sure...? I didn't see it, and neither did Kankurou or anyone else!"

"Because," Gaara started, his eyes narrowing. He knew Temari thought he was either delusional or that Naruto was evil and plotting Suna's downfall as they spoke. "I asked, and he told me."

"Does he know about—"

"He is not a threat, Temari." Gaara said, anger rising in his tone. "And no...He doesn't know of mine."

Temari bit her lower lip and nodded, feeling the hate Gaara held in his eyes when he spoke. "Alright, Gaara. I believe you. But...don't let word get around. If it gets out that two Jinchuuriki are being housed in Suna...the other citizens will command that you or NaruNaru are put to death...most likely both. And... I don't want to lose you or your friend."

Gaara blinked at her, not hate but surprised in his eyes. ..._friend...? _Gaara wondered. He'd never had a friend. The smallest ghost of a smile shadowed his face for a moment and he nodded.

"Who knows, it might be good for you to have someone like him around!" Temari laughed.

Gaara nodded; looking down at his hand he flexed his fist then loosened his hand again; putting his hand on his chest over his heart discreetly. "Perhaps..." He agreed.

Temari grinned once more and stood, walking to the window to leave. She climbed into the sill then paused, turning back to Gaara, "And Gaara...?"

"Hn...?"

"You should really tell him...about you. Maybe...maybe it's destiny...?" Temari smiled once more before leaping out of the window, landing on a nearby roof and climbing back into another window, as if she'd never been there. Gaara continued to stare at where his sister had been.

_That word again..._ He thought. _Destiny...it would be nice if it existed..._ Gaara decided, feeling his heartbeat through his shirt. He sighed, his shoulders slumping slightly as he relaxed.

_If it does exist...then what is my destiny?_

--

**A/N: **To date Naruto and have a bunch of man babies!! ...Joking! Joking!! Ask a silly question, get a silly answer! But...his question was quite serious... –shot-. Sorry it took so long to update...and that this chappie kinda sucks. But it's an update all the same. Sorry if Gaara's OOC with his sister, but he needs SOMEONE to talk to, goddammit!

**All stories will be going on hiatus for the summer soon! I will be away for the summer in a place with no internet! Sucks, I know. I'll be back in late August/early September! And I'll bring updates! Sorry for the inconvenience! **


	9. Misunderstanding

**A/N: **Good God! I've returned after two months underground! Well, not underground but cut off from anything connected to the outside world. I almost died when my laptop died (I forgot the charge cord –cries-). But anyways, I have returned to you all with updates all around! So cheers. Drink up me yaoi-loving friends. Call Me A Safe Bet, I'm Betting I'm Not is BACK!

**Disclaimer: **I know that Gaara and Naruto and everyone else wish to be owned by me (well…they humour me anyways) but Kishimoto still refuses to sell them for a box of pocky. So, until we work something out, they're his.

**Warnings: **major fluff (you know you missed it), questionable male-friendship (-shifty eyes-).

--

Chapter Nine

Nearly a week had passed since Naruto's confession. Words had become strained between Gaara and Naruto, mainly because Naruto still believed that Gaara was going to execute him and Gaara was unsure of what to do, period. Should he tell the blonde? If he did, what would he do? Would he be afraid too? Would he accept Gaara? Would he ignore it and just allow things to continue as they had before? Either way, Gaara couldn't decide and Naruto could sense his discomfort.

For reasons unknown, the blonde had not been able to sleep much lately. His dreams worsened his state so he'd decided to only sleep when he felt safe—which was only, unfortunately, when he was on break in Gaara's study while Gaara signed papers. Gaara found it both aggravating and endearing when the blonde dozed off next to his desk while still talking.

Gaara had given Naruto this day off, (he finally came to the decision that telling him about the Shukaku was better than never knowing how he'd react), he wanted to be on the blonde's best side if he was to confess himself that night.

However, Naruto found it to be highly suspicious. Was he given this day off because he was to be executed later that day!? There was no way Naruto could relax with thoughts such as that clouding his mind.

So, naturally, he decided to annoy Neji and whoever else was available in a feeble attempt to cheer himself up. He wasn't _trying _to annoy them, but when Naruto got nervous he'd talk nonstop—often rambling. The sad part was that he never realized that he was rambling.

"—so that's what happens when a monkey and a goat have a kid. And that's not supposed to be a pun. Anyways, I got the day off." Naruto finished his very odd and long theory and glanced over at Neji, who was stirring some kind of food together.

Neji glared at him, "I know. You've been here talking all day." He growled.

"Oh, sorry Neji-san. I'm just a bit jumpy today and when I get jumpy I talk." Naruto said quickly.

Neji sighed, "I've noticed. But what you've failed to tell me the past seven times I asked is _why _are you so nervous and jumpy?" Neji asked for the eighth time.

Naruto thought for a moment then sighed, his bright blue eyes saddening remarkably. "Oh, right…" Naruto mumbled, wishing that he hadn't explained _again _why he was so talkative. Maybe he could have avoided that question. Instead, he answered sadly, "I told Gaara-kou that…" He trailed off, not wanting Neji to know, "I told him a secret, but only because he asked. And now…well, things have been kind of strained between us. I don't mean that we're like best friends or anything, but usually I have an okay rapport with him but now he won't even look at me straight in the eye! And…now with the day off, I'm kind of scared that I'm going to be…" Naruto paused for a moment, "_executed_."

"Executed…?" Neji repeated, "What did he ask? If you were gay?"

"What!?" Naruto turned nearly 100 different shades of red. "Even if I _was_—"

"And you _are_." Neji concluded for him, smirking slightly.

Naruto blushed a deeper red, if that were at all possible, "I am not!" He responded automatically. Once he remembered whom he was speaking to, his eyes softened and he sighed. "Well, I'm not sure. But that's _not _what Gaara-kou asked." Naruto said firmly.

Neji smiled lightly and poured the mixture he was stirring into a pan—chocolate cake? Naruto sighed and slumped against the wall. "Well, was it something that people are normally executed for?" Neji asked, wanting to get Naruto out of the kitchen before the dinner-rush began so he could focus.

Naruto looked down at his left hand as if it were still covered in blood. "Most defiantly…" Naruto said sadly, a flood of memories surging through his mind.

Neji placed the pan in one of the smaller ovens and turned back to Naruto, a rather serious look on his face. "What exactly did he ask you Naruto…?" Neji asked, his urge to get Naruto out of the kitchen was overpowered by his damned curiosity.

Naruto glared at him, "None of your business!" Naruto said defensively.

"If you don't tell me, I can't help you, you idiot."

"You're no help anyways! All you'd do if I told you is hate me, just like everyone else! Even Gaara-kun hates me!" Naruto exclaimed.

Neji's eyes widened at Naruto's outburst. Not because of _what_ he said but _how _he said it. "Gaara-kun…?" Neji teased.

Naruto blushed again, "I said 'kou' you ass! You're no help at all!" Naruto said angrily, "I'm gunna die tonight and all you can do is tease me! God, people are all the same!" Naruto pointed his finger accusingly at Neji then stormed out of the room.

Neji sighed, watching the blonde leave. Now that he was gone he felt slightly bad for being so uncooperative. Naruto had been genuinely scared and all Neji had done was tease him, instead of putting his mind at ease. He knew what should have been said was not, and he would regret it later.

It was not Naruto's night to die.

:..: :..: :..:

Gaara drew in a deep breath; he couldn't deny how nervous he was as he drew out the courage to approach Naruto's quarters. His heart pounded in his ears and his palms became sweaty. When he reached the curtain he quickly wiped his palms on his robes and puffed out his chest. He knew full well that Naruto was a good inch or two taller than him. He took what advantages he could.

He pushed the curtain aside and found the blonde standing near the window, looking out at the stars. Gaara paused for a moment, studying the way the moonlight captured the yellow in Naruto's hair, and actually dimmed the tanned skin and orange couler. It was kind of nice.

After a moment of observation it became clear that Naruto didn't notice Gaara's presence, so he spoke up, "Naruto," Gaara said calmly, pleased with the way his tone came off. Serious but in a way, kind. As if he were a tortured and poetic soul…or something like that.

Naruto jumped and turned quickly, then smiled, though to Gaara it looked forced. "Oh, tono…what is it that you need?" Naruto asked politely, his voice cracking slightly.

Gaara's left eyebrow rose slightly. Polite was unusual for Naruto, but nervous too? Maybe Naruto already knew! Gaara cleared his throat, regaining his mental composure.

"A word." Gaara answered, moving in a way he hoped gestured for Naruto to follow. He was greatly relieved when Naruto followed back into Gaara's bedchambers. Naruto remained standing while Gaara sat down on the edge of his bed.

"What is it?" Naruto asked, a nervous tone rising in his normally confident voice.

Gaara found this unsettling.

"I have something I wish to speak with you about." Gaara said calmly, hoping to ease Naruto's nervousness with a calm tone. No effect. Maybe a friendly gesture? "Please sit."

Naruto reluctantly took the seat next to Gaara on his bed and began to bite his lower lip. "Tono, I think I know what you're going to tell me…" Naruto started.

Gaara blinked, surprised. If Temari had told him, he would have her hung by the ankles and eaten alive! Perhaps by ants. But that could be decided later. "You do…?"

"Yes. And if you're going to kill me, I'd prefer if you did it personally. Having me killed by someone else would be even more terrible." Naruto said, deciding how he wanted to go was being killed by someone close to him. It was an ironic and fitting end to an ironic and depressing existence.

Gaara's eyes saddened, his frozen teal eyes melting with Naruto's words. So it was true then? Even another Jinchuuriki wouldn't accept him…Gaara suddenly felt depression surge through him. _Then I am destined to be alone…_Gaara sighed.

"So even you won't accept me…" Gaara said angrily, glaring at Naruto.

"What?" Naruto asked, feeling confused about Gaara's statement. "I…I accept you Gaara, why wouldn't I? It's you who doesn't accept me!" Naruto argued, knowing he'd probably regret it later.

Gaara's eyes flashed, "If anyone could have accepted me I would have thought it would be another Jinchuuriki."

Naruto opened his mouth to continue arguing when he realized what Gaara had said. He paused, his blue eyes softening from their previous angry appearance. Gaara's eyes were frosted over again and flashing angrily, but he paused as well.

"A…another Jinchuuriki…?"

--

**A/N: **Ah, it is coming together. You gotta trust me on that one! Oh, and Neji fans, I apologize for him being a bit—er—big sister like? Whatever he is, I needed someone and he seemed to fit the bill, but I do apologize for the OOC-ness! Please review!? –shakes empty review tin—


	10. Inside and Out

**A/N 2.0: **I corrected a mistake with the wording and switched it with the correct words. On a side note, in the correct way, you say 'Jinchuuriki Bijuu' in that way. Not 'Bijuu Jinchuuriki'. I say this because I tend to try and keep in with the proper Japanese formatting. But someone pointed out to me that the Jinchuuriki was the container, not the demon itself. So I fixed the errors I'd made. Thanks!

**A/N: **Jeeze, I seriously missed this story over the summer! So many fantasies while I couldn't write -sigh- . Anyways, I woke up today and suddenly decided that I had the perfect end to this story, thereby inspiring me to write the next chapter. But you don't have to worry about it ending just yet; I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I listened to my cousin's playlist while writing this.

**Disclaimer: **I made no money with this. I made no characters in this. I can barely make a sandwich, people!

**Warnings: **The usual! Shounen-ai, swearing, fluffiness-osity, and most likely, OOC-ness (I do my best.)

--

Chapter Ten

"A...another Jinchuuriki...?"

Naruto stammered, his large blue eyes swimming with surprise and—well, amazement. Gaara's own teal eyes widened only slightly, barely noticeable. Not that Naruto was trying to notice anything like that. "G...Gaara-kou...are you—er—do you—uh—did I hear you right...?" Naruto asked, his mind going much faster than his mouth could. He'd decided that he'd mistaken Gaara, that couldn't be what he said. Could it?

Gaara didn't respond, his eyes freezing over completely as he watched Naruto stammer. His mind also running a million miles an hour. Did Naruto not know after all? Maybe he did know and he's playing dumb? Or maybe...maybe Gaara had overestimated the blonde's capacity.

Naruto took Gaara's stoned silence as an embarrassed 'yes.' He swallowed past the lump building in his throat. Goddamn, why was he so emotional!? "G...Gaara-kou...you...you're a Jinchuuriki Bijuu too...?" Naruto bit his lower lip, waiting for him to respond.

A strained silence came over them, both staring intently at each-other. Naruto had balled his slightly calloused hands into tight fists, hoping Gaara wouldn't see how much he was shaking. He wasn't sure why he was. Was it fear? Excitement? Or something completely different?

Gaara averted his gaze to his lap, he wasn't sure why, but he felt almost ashamed. Gaara struggled to speak for a moment, twisting his tongue for something. A deep thought. A kind word. Anything!

"Hai..." was all he could get out.

Naruto immediately stopped biting his lip. His fists ceased their shaking. The lump in his throat dissolved. Everything that had gone on in this house suddenly made perfect sense! Why Gaara was restricted to the farthest wing of the grand Suna mansion. Why no one had ever come to visit him. Why he was so reluctant to leave the mansion. Everything made sense. Tears suddenly sprung forth to Naruto's eyes. Goddamn! Why now!? Why did he have to be such an emotional boy!? Why'd he have to be so empathetic!?

Naruto blinked away his tears quickly, swearing and slapping himself mentally. A sudden urge came to him, to touch the smaller boy's hand. Tell him it was alright. That he wasn't alone anymore and that he wouldn't be ever again. He began to decide against it, when Naruto realized that this was what he'd wanted to hear all those years he'd spent in Konoha.

He reached out his hand slowly and cautiously, remembering everything from the past few weeks. He remembered how Gaara had saved him—he'd saved him but, those men. He'd killed them with his Bijuu...? That didn't matter. Naruto knew Gaara wouldn't hurt him, he just somehow knew that he wouldn't. Naruto placed his hand on top of Gaara's own hand, curled over his knee.

Gaara tensed quickly, and then calmed himself. It was Naruto. He wouldn't hurt him. Gaara still couldn't bring himself to look at Naruto's face, he knew that he'd probably give him an ashamed look, or a sorry look, or a pained smile. Besides, Gaara couldn't drag his eyes away from Naruto's hand resting on his own. Naruto's hands were a lot warmer than his, and bigger in comparison. A lot tanner than Gaara's.

After several long moments of silence, Gaara realized that Naruto wasn't simply human. He wasn't just another one of them. Naruto was a Jinchuuriki Bijuu, just like Gaara. But even better, Naruto was Naruto.

Gaara finally looked up at Naruto, who seemed to be struggling not to cry. Was he scared? No...These were not tears of fear, if they were he'd let them run. What were these then? "Gaara-kou..." Naruto said firmly, a small smile crawling onto his lips; he still hadn't moved his hand.

"You...I...we...I mean..." Naruto was having trouble finding the words. Gaara didn't mind, most of his brain was focused on his knee, where Naruto's hand was on top of his own. "What I'm trying to say is...well...Gaara-kou, I understand and—er—well, I probably don't understand what you've been through. But, we've both had hard lives and...I guess what I mean is, you won't have to be alone anymore.

"Not as long as I'm still here, alright?" Naruto smiled. Not a big goofy grin. Not a forced look of comfort. Just a small, genuine, smile. He knew he'd said the right thing. Who wouldn't want to hear that they wouldn't have to be alone anymore?

Gaara stared at him, drawing a complete blank. He'd never been in this kind of situation. He'd never been told straight out that he wouldn't be alone. What was the right response? Should he try to smile back? No. That would destroy his reputation in a night! Should he nod, or was that too impersonal? Humans may be cruel and confusing. But Naruto was kind and confusing—meaning that Gaara couldn't simply kill him and move on.

Naruto was different.

After nearly two minutes of total silence Gaara slipped his hand out from under Naruto's and stood. Naruto looked up at him, suddenly feeling completely willing to do anything for his Master. Gaara, still unsure of the proper thing to do, stared down at him, feeling a bit more comfortable with no one touching him—though he had enjoyed the feeling, he wasn't used to it.

Naruto thought for a moment that Gaara may decide that killing him would be best, that Naruto wasn't going to be a good slave after all. Maybe he'd decided that the death penalty would be much better? Just as Naruto was deciding how he wanted to be killed—axe, electrocution, or a needle—Gaara spoke and reassured him that what he'd said was correct.

"Thank you."

With that Gaara turned and strolled to the window, pulling himself up and out, landing on the roof below. Naruto stayed seated on the bed. Naruto swallowed hard past another lump building in his throat. Had the youngest prince of Suna just committed suicide!? No, that was ridiculous. Gaara wasn't the type to commit such a stupid act. He really must have been that man that Naruto saw on the rooftops. Did he go out there to be alone? To think, perhaps? Whatever his reason, Naruto couldn't find enough strength in his legs to move.

He felt that he needed to be right there, right where Gaara had left him, when the redheaded prince returned. Naruto sighed, trying to calm his abnormal breathing—the abnormal thing was that he wasn't. Once Naruto had begun breathing again he crossed his legs, staring off out the window. From where he sat he could see the half-moon hanging wistfully in the sky, several lonely clouds floating past it in the light breeze. The stars twinkled like a thousand brilliant diamonds. The serenity of all that was around Naruto started to lull him, his eyes slowly closing.

Within minutes, he had fallen onto his side completely unconscious, losing himself in the soft sheets that adorned Gaara's bed and the quiet chirp of the crickets' just outside.

:..: :..: :..:

The soft velvety blues of the night sky began to fade into pinks and purples as the sun started to peak on the horizon. Gaara sat on top of the farthest most wall of Suna, just behind the mansion, to protect them from attacks, he suspected.

Off in the distance he could see the smallest hints of green—grass? Perhaps some tall ancient trees? Gaara had never felt grass beneath his feet or had the shade of a tree—he'd always thought that it would be nice, which was why he often went to this wall. To look off in the distance and fantasize about what his life could be.

Either way, the grass and trees were very far away. To Gaara, they seemed a lifetime away. He had duties here. He had a job here. He couldn't run away from his responsibility to Suna. He couldn't let them win!

The morning sun splashed across his cold back, warming him slowly. He remembered the way Naruto's hand had warmed his own. A small smile snuck onto his lips. Then he remembered; Naruto. He'd left so suddenly. He prayed that Naruto wouldn't hate him for leaving so abruptly.

Gaara stood quickly and began his small trek back to his bedroom window. His mind raced with what the blonde had done after he'd left. God, he didn't want to think about that. Dear God, he had to get back!

The redhead climbed onto his windowsill carefully and glanced about looking for any possible assassins in his room. None. Had Naruto been assassinated!? Gaara slipped inside, ever alert and cautious. A small sound suddenly came from his bed, he tensed and turned quickly, ready to kill whoever happened to be there when he saw the messy mop of blonde hair lying on his bed.

Gaara's eyes softened as he went completely still, almost afraid to even breathe not wanting to wake the boy. Naruto stirred slightly and rolled over, facing his master. His eyes were closed ever-so lightly and a small contented smile played at his lips.

The light streaming in through the window captured the caramel in his skin, and the yellow in his hair. Naruto seemed to glow, perhaps it was a trick of the light, or maybe of Gaara's own eyes. But in that instant, the blonde slave was beautiful, inside and out.

And at that moment, Gaara decided that Naruto wasn't simply human, or simply Naruto. He wasn't simple. Naruto was somehow more than this. Exactly what, Gaara hadn't a clue. Somehow, he liked it that way. For once Gaara didn't think about why. All he thought about was how calm this moment felt.

Gaara felt a connection to the blonde, something very strong, perhaps unbreakable between the two of them. A bond of sorts.

Could this be what a friend is?

--

**A/N: **And thus, an unbreakable bond is formed. Yes, I know this chapter wasn't exactly...great. But this have just heated up! So bear with me, okay? Any and all reviews are appreciated! Thank you!


	11. Breaking Promise

**A/N: **I'm so sorry it took me longer than usual to post this, but school has me in an absolute panic! I'll try and update as often as possible. At any rate, I've had the scene in this chapter planned in my head for what must be...since the third chapter. It feels good to finally get it down. I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill by now.

**Warnings: **questionable male friendship (I love that phrase), probable OOC-ness, and fluff.

--

Chapter Eleven

Bittersweet thoughts and forgotten memories plagued Naruto's subconscious. It wasn't a nightmare, not by his standards – just some strange compilation of everything that had happened to him in the past few weeks. As the blonde rose out of his deep slumber he tried to remember what had happened the night before.

The sighed, digging his nails into his worn sheets and—no, these sheets weren't worn. Not in the slightest. Naruto's eyes widened as he felt the sheets between his index finger and thumb. He realized where he was and snapped upright, praying simply that no one found out about his mistake.

He looked quickly around the room, listening intently. No one came to immediate view. He sighed in relief, slowly throwing his legs over the side of the bed and running his hands through his hair. When it dawned on him what had happened just before he'd passed out in his master's bed.

_Gaara... _Naruto thought, standing so abruptly that the blood rushed from his head, causing him to trip a few times and lean on the bed posts for support while he rushed madly to the window to see if Gaara's body was lying dead beneath him the entire night.

He sighed gratefully when he saw nothing. He rested his head down on the windowsill, tucked into his arms. Naruto was so wrapped up in his deep breathing; he didn't hear the light footsteps coming up behind him. Gaara paused a few feet behind Naruto, and then cleared his throat. Naruto jumped nearly a foot in the air as he spun around. "Tono!" Naruto sighed, resisting his urge to hug the smaller boy. "I thought you'd gone suicidal for a minute but your body wasn't down there and I'm really, _really _sorry that I fell asleep in your bed. It will never happen again." Naruto said quickly, feeling his cheeks heat up.

"I don't sleep, I can't." Gaara said stoically.

Naruto blinked for a moment, "Oh, well...I'm still very sorry, it was disrespectful and—"

"Since when have you been respectful?" Gaara's question wasn't sarcastic, it was an honest question. One to which Naruto had no answer. After a few moments of silence and Naruto's intelligent 'uhhhh', Gaara continued, "You have some chores today."

Naruto snapped upright, remembering the chain of command. "Hai, tono." Naruto nodded, bowing to his master.

:..: :..: :..:

Nearly a week had passed since their discovery about each other. Naruto had been smiling more genuinely every time he made Gaara crack a smile, even if it was so faint it barely even registered. He liked making Gaara happy. He didn't care anymore that he had been taken to Suna against his will.

He liked it there.

Naruto entered Gaara's room one broiling morning and bowed before his master. "Do I have any chores today?" Naruto asked smartly, knowing the routine now.

"You must speak to Haruno-chan. She will instruct you. Then, I wish to speak with you." Gaara said coolly, as if it meant nothing.

"Haruno-chan...? You mean Sakura-chan? Why does she need me?"

"She asked for you. Now go, before you keep her waiting too long." Gaara said simply, sitting down at his desk, actually hating that he had to send Naruto out. He'd wanted to discuss things with him. He had no choice, however.

Naruto nodded and bowed, "As you wish, tono." With that, he turned and left Gaara's part of the Suna mansion.

:..: :..: :..:

In all honesty, Naruto had no clue how to navigate the palace. He simply pretended that he knew, so as not to embarrass himself. He'd been wandering for a good half hour now. "Stupid big-ass mansion thing, who needs thirty bathrooms anyways!? A person could go crazy in a place like this!" Naruto muttered angrily as he stalked through the hallways.

"Naruto-kun!" A loud voice bellowed from behind him. Naruto jumped and turned quickly, bowing instinctively. A few footsteps then a small laugh, "You don't need to bow to me, Naruto-kun. We're all slaves here."

Naruto looked up to see Haruno Sakura's familiar smile. Naruto sighed; relieved it had only been her. "Sakura-chan, I'm so sorry I was late but I got lost." Naruto explained.

Sakura smiled, waving her hand dismissively. "Never mind that, we have to get going!" Sakura said in a hushed voice. Naruto furrowed his brow as Sakura grabbed his hand and began pulling him through the hallways.

"Wait! Sakura, what do you need me for? Where are we going!?" Naruto asked quickly, but quietly. For some reason he felt like what they were doing was a secret. Sakura turned back to Naruto and a serious expression replaced her cute girlish smile.

"Neji-kun told me about your fears of an execution yesterday, and that was the last straw! We're organizing a break-out Naruto; we're all leaving for Konoha tomorrow night!"

"N-nani!?"

:..: :..: :..:

After talking with everyone over the course of the afternoon, Naruto came to a very sad realization. He couldn't get out of it without getting all of them killed, and he really didn't want to leave his lord. What could he do!? Naruto walked back to Gaara's room completely defeated (and with directions from Sakura). When he entered the redheaded prince's library room, he found Gaara sitting in his gigantic chair reading a book. Like he always did this time of day.

Gaara looked up from his book, "Ah, you're back. What was her chore for you?" Gaara asked only because he had to fill out the paperwork. It was his job in the house.

"Uh...er...ironing," Naruto stammered out.

Gaara cocked an eyebrow, "I wasn't aware that Kankurou had put her to work in the laundry room...no matter. We have things to discuss." Gaara said as he stood and placed his book aside.

Naruto nodded nervously. If he told, they'd die. If he didn't, he knew Gaara would. What was he to do!?

Gaara walked back into his bedroom, Naruto following closely behind him. Gaara sat down at his desk, and Naruto sat quietly on Gaara's plush bed. He noticed that the sheets hadn't been changed. Had Gaara shooed the girls away when they tried to enter, just to protect Naruto? Guilt welled up inside him.

"Naruto," Gaara started, "Last night when I confided my secret in you, I expected you to run away. But, since you did not—have not. I have decided to promote you from being a slave to being my bodyguard. I will trust that you 

haven't told anyone about me, because that would entail telling about yourself. Please understand that I am not sure of what to do about this situation, but I feel that I owe you a debt of gratitude."

Naruto felt like crying and vomiting and fainting all at once, instead of doing any of those mentioned, he shook his head, "No tono, you don't owe me anything..." he said quietly.

Gaara nodded once, solemnly. "I have never had a friend..." Gaara started, "So, thank you Naruto. For befriending me." Gaara stood and walked over to the blonde, whom was sweating bullets. Gaara held out his hand for Naruto to shake. Naruto's hand shook as he reached up, and grabbed Gaara's hand.

"You don't have to thank me Gaara..." Naruto muttered. "You really don't..."

:..: :..: :..:

This being Naruto's probable last night in Suna, he couldn't sleep. He was so nervous and jumpy he was sure that Gaara would notice. But the redhead said nothing, all through dinner he simply ate and listened to Naruto's ramblings, as always.

He wished Gaara would notice. God, he wished he did.

The truth was, Gaara did notice. But he had guessed that Naruto's nervous behaviour was stemmed from Gaara befriending him in such an open way. He'd never done so before so he had hoped this was the usual response to friendship.

In fact, Naruto had continued to jabber on like a parrot for the entire evening. Gaara somehow found his newly appointed bodyguards ramblings comforting. He had no clue what was going on behind Naruto's sweaty face and trembling hands.

Total turmoil was masked with Naruto's nervous laugh as he replayed his promise to Gaara over and over. _I promise I won't run. I won't run, tono._

_I promise._

--

**A/N: **The plot thickens! What will happen!? Will Naruto tell Gaara? Or will he run, for fear of hurting his other friends? Well, you'll just have to wait and see. Won't you? Please review? –shaking empty review jar—


	12. Scream Therapy

**A/N: **I feel so honoured! A few days ago I received my very first flame on this website! It brought me great joy to know that someone out there is writing stupid and mean anonymous reviews to people they don't know. To answer my beloved flamer's statement (since it was anonymous I couldn't do so privately), of course Naruto isn't gay. Honestly! He's bisexual. How else can he do threesomes with Sakura and Gaara? Some people! (**Note: **that was a joke.) Listened to 'Samson' by Regina Spektor.

**Disclaimer: **Recite at will!

**Warnings: **boyxboy, shounen-ai, yaoi, questionable male friendship, how many ways can I put it!? Also, fluff, swearing, and possible OOC-ness

--

Chapter Twelve

Gaara flipped absently through the pages of his latest novel, the leather-bound cover clutched tightly in his pale sand-blistered hands. He didn't pay much mind to the nervous blonde sitting on the floor a foot or so away. Naruto wrung his hands and combed his sweaty hands through his hair every few seconds; his lip gnawed so much he was sure it would bleed raw soon.

His hands were shaking and his stomach was churning angrily in his bowels. Why was he so nervous? It wasn't that he didn't lack a reason; it was what was bothering him the most. Was it that he'd be leaving tomorrow night? Or could it be that if he stayed his friends would be killed? Or perhaps, it was that no matter what he did for once, he couldn't keep his promises.

Naruto's blue eyes shifted up at Gaara, then back to his hands, then the door, then the clock. Over and over for what seemed like hours. The clock had barely shifted from 1am to 1:30 since they'd sat down. Gaara had asked Naruto why he felt he couldn't sleep; Naruto had told him that he'd been having nightmares. Gaara had nodded and said nothing more, nor questioned Naruto's actions. Although Naruto's nervous behaviour was beginning to distract Gaara from his reading. He sighed inwardly and closed his book, making Naruto jump before he realized what it was and calmed himself.

Gaara shot him a curious look, and Naruto flashed him a large, slightly awkward smile. Gaara said nothing, once again, and stood. "You should get some sleep, Naruto." Gaara said, looking down at his newly acquired blonde "bodyguard" with the slightest hint of concern deep within his iced teal eyes.

Naruto nodded, fiddling with his loose orange shirt. "Y-yeah, I will...thanks..." Naruto stammered, a lump caught in his throat. Would this be his last night with the red-headed prince? God, he hated feeling so guilty. He could only imagine how horrible he'd feel if he left.

Gaara nodded and turned to leave the room, Naruto stumbled to his feet to follow, his knees giving out slightly as he walked after the red-head. He'd never been able to deal with stress very well. Gaara walked to his bedroom window and looked at Naruto expectantly, wondering why he blonde hadn't crashed yet. "You're tired. Sleep." Gaara said it as if it were an order now, thinking Naruto's stumbling and nervousness was rooted to him being overly tired.

Naruto glanced at his room then bit his lower lip, "I...I'm not tired, tono." He said honestly.

Gaara blinked a bit blank, then nodded. "All the same, you shouldn't push yourself so late." Gaara said authoritatively, wondering if Naruto was simply taking his new role a bit too seriously, but that didn't seem like something Naruto would do: take anything seriously.

The redhead pulled himself up into the window and slipped outside, landing skilfully on the rooftop below. The cool Suna midnight hair hit his face with all the force of a slap. The slightest hint of goose bumps pressed up on his arms, making Gaara shiver slightly. The night was his time. He was about to continue on to his usual spot to sit and survey Suna from, perhaps meditate, when in the dimly lit moonlight, a blonde head crashed onto the rooftop next to him. Gaara looked at Naruto as if he were a lunatic, as Naruto grinned nervously again.

"I think it would be best if I knew where you usually go at night...you know...just in case." Naruto explained his thought out reason carefully. Gaara still looked a bit shocked, before his face resumed its usual stoned appearance.

He nodded, "Very well. Just don't fall." Gaara said bluntly, jumping onto the next roof over. Naruto sighed, shivering the slightest bit in the cold air. For Konoha, this would be normal in temperature, but for Suna it was chilly. Naruto followed Gaara across the rooftops, doing his best to be stealthy like Gaara was; he failed, but not too miserably. Gaara walked across the last rooftop and grabbed onto a small ledge, pulling himself up higher. Naruto watched Gaara scale the side of the building in total awe. How'd he do that!? Gaara disappeared over onto the roof and Naruto swallowed back his doubt and began to follow. It took him a bit longer than it had Gaara, but the blonde made it onto the rooftop. Gaara was sitting there watching him with a slightly amused spark in his eyes.

"This is where you sit?" Naruto asked, wondering if Gaara was mocking him by sitting only to get up and continue on once he'd made it up. Gaara nodded, yes, to Naruto's relief.

"Yes." Gaara said, "Here, or on the wall behind the mansion."

Naruto looked back; he could see the wall from where he was standing. Hell, he could see everything!—All the little houses outside the mansion gates, all dark with sleeping people. Not a soul was awake. He sat down next to Gaara, his mouth ajar slightly in awe of the scene. "Wow...I can see why you come out here..." Naruto said quietly, as if he'd wake everyone if he spoke to loudly.

Gaara nodded, he didn't feel anything needed to be said. Naruto stared up at the half-moon hanging loftily in the sky, the stars looked so real he felt he could almost touch them. "It's beautiful..." Naruto whispered.

"You can speak normally," Gaara said bluntly, "Nothing could wake them up."

Naruto's cheeks heated slightly, "Right, I know. It's just so quiet..." Naruto trailed off, thinking the rest was unsaid. Gaara shrugged.

"Suna has slept through many battles, fights, and even some invasions. Nothing wakes them." Gaara assured Naruto he wouldn't be disturbing anyone. Naruto nodded, and then smiled to himself. He wondered really how much it would take to wake Suna up.

He slowly got to his feet, the cool Suna breeze floated past his face, cooling his cheeks slightly. Gaara looked up at Naruto curiously, reminded once again about the size differences. Naruto had his normal grin on his face, his shaking had ceased. All problems pushed from his conscious mind. He held his arms out as the next breeze floated past, his adrenaline rushing suddenly. He jumped up on the edge of the roof and shouted as loud as he could, his voice echoing off in the distance.

He took a deep breath, his heart pounding in his ears. He stepped down from the ledge and looked down at a very shocked Gaara. They both sat silently for a moment. Not a sound except the sound of their own breath, and Naruto's pounding heart. "You were right." He grinned.

Gaara furrowed his near invisible brows and slowly stood, Naruto thought for a moment that Gaara was going to push him or fire him...or worse. Instead, he did the opposite of anything 'Gaara' would do. He looked up at Naruto, straight in the eyes, and said: "How did you scream that loudly?"

Naruto grinned wider, his cheeks burning in the cool breeze. "You wanna try it, tono...?" Naruto asked, subconsciously stuffing tomorrow's problems away in a chest and locked it. Nothing was in his mind but what he was asking. His question hung in the air like smog for a minute, Gaara simply staring up at him curiously. Was he insane or just that stupidly happy?

After a few moments Gaara decided that the blonde ditz wasn't kidding. He was serious. After a minute or so, Naruto took Gaara's silence as an awkward 'sure' and took his wrist. "Here, just step up on the ledge and close your eyes."

Gaara said nothing as Naruto slightly forcibly helped him onto the ledge. "Are your eyes closed?" Naruto asked, using his whisper voice again. Gaara sighed, seeing no way out other than jumping, and that wasn't an option, so he closed his eyes. Naruto grinned, "Good! Now, just think about everything that's ever made you mad or frustrated or upset but you didn't say anything about it!" Naruto explained how he'd mustered that much sound. Gaara sighed and attempted to do what Naruto had said.

He remembered when his mother died. When his father hit him and when he'd killed his father. He remembered every strange look or look of fear he'd received when walking down the street. Even the looks his siblings gave him. Gaara's hands slowly tightened into fists and his lips grew tighter, like always.

Naruto waited for Gaara's hands to go so tight his veins were popping out when he let go of Gaara's wrist. "Scream!" Naruto said, waiting for the fireworks. Nothing. Gaara simply reopened his eyes, slightly maddened by how he was incapable of showing emotion. Naruto sighed; scratching the back of his head then stepped up onto the edge with him. "Here, I'll do it with you." Naruto offered, holding Gaara's wrist again.

Gaara sighed, knowing the blonde wasn't about to give up on this 'scream therapy' thing. Naruto closed his eyes, his mind running through everything that annoyed or frustrated him. Gaara kept his eyes open this time, fascinated by the new angle he had on Naruto. Always the observer. Naruto's grip tightened on Gaara's wrist and Gaara glanced down, and then back at Naruto just in time to see him scream out once again at the top of his lungs.

When Naruto's eyes opened at first, for a spilt second it seemed as though the red embers in his eyes were like the flames of hell. Gaara watched curiously as his fire-red eyes quickly faded back into the limpid pools of blue they always were. Naruto finished then turned to Gaara, grinning. "Come on, don't you wanna try?"

"I guess I don't have it in me." Gaara replied, not recalling a time when he'd ever screamed. Naruto smiled, shrugging as he stepped down, and then helped Gaara down.

"That's alright, not everyone screams when they're mad. What do you do?"

_Kill..._ "I'm not sure."

Naruto smiled at Gaara as they sat back down, still holding Gaara's wrist. Naruto's hands were warm compared to Gaara's wrist. "That's alright," Naruto said, "I'm sure you have some way of letting out your anger, or you'd have exploded by now!"

"Yeah..." _Kill..._ "You're probably right."

:..: :..: :..:

Naruto awoke the following morning in his own bed, his eyes bleary. He shook himself slightly and sat up. Was last night a dream? He pulled himself out of bed, he was still dressed. If it was a dream, was the 'break-out' plan part of the dream?

Gaara suddenly appeared in his doorway, like a ghost mocking him. "It's past noon. I told you, you should have slept." Gaara said sullenly. Naruto rubbed his eyes. It wasn't a dream. None of it was.

"S-sorry, tono..." Naruto murmured, standing up only to have the blood rush from his head and have him stagger slightly.

"Pace yourself, I'm not going anywhere." Gaara said bluntly, walking back to his room. Naruto followed, having his balance restored quickly.

Gaara sat in his oversized chair, and began to sort through his papers once again. Naruto slumped down near his desk, staring up at the ceiling. _Tonight it happens. It's not a dream. _Naruto thought.

_I'll break my promise either way...I have to choose what I want to do..._

_I don't want to leave._

--

**A/N: **I call this a 'filler'. No worries, there's only one. Next chapter will be more serious. And this chapter will have merit for later chapters. It strengthened their friendship and convinced Naruto he didn't want to leave! But, no more fillers. I promise. Review please? –shakes empty review jar-


	13. Gaarakun?

**A/N: **I despise school. I never have enough time to write anything! I miss summer. It's starting to get cold here: thereby inspiring me to write this chapter! Huhuhu! So anyways, I'm so sorry I haven't been updating much of anything very often! Hell, I've updated nothing but this story since I returned! Once I get into a groove with school, I promise I'll update more stuff. Until then, enjoy this chapter my loving fan-type-people! Listened to "Here In Your Arms" by Hello Goodbye.

**Disclaimer: **I'm broke. We get it. No money, no fame, no nothing.

**Warnings: **shounen-ai, fluff-ness-osity, swearing, frustrated teens (in more ways than sexually), possible OOC-ness.

--

Chapter Thirteen

Gaara wasn't stupid. Actually, he was quite intelligent—he wasn't being fooled by Naruto's "less-than-happy" smiles or his "supposed-to-be-reassuring" words. He wasn't buying _any of it_! As he signed his papers he watched Naruto out of the corner of his eye, the blonde boy gnawing his lower lip raw, running his hands through his hair, and fiddling incessantly with his clothing.

The redheaded prince wasn't buying any of this pseudo happiness. He finished signing his papers then swivelled in his chair to face Naruto, who looked up at him as if he were a chainsaw wielding maniac—and not the sand wielding maniac everyone knew him to be. Gaara looked at him expectantly, still unsure of what to say that would perhaps ease the blonde's nerves or make him explain his odd behaviour. Naruto simply continued gnawing his lip and smiled sheepishly.

Gaara sighed inwardly, slightly annoyed now. "Are you still tired?" He asked, having no clue about other human's behaviour. He was used to observing from afar, not face-to-face. Naruto blinked absently for a moment, registering what Gaara had asked then shook his head.

"N-no, tono," Naruto stammered. Gaara eyed him curiously, his slightly chapped lips narrowing into a thin line. Human emotion would be the death of him. But still—he couldn't shake his overwhelming concern for the boy, which was odd because he was never concerned for anyone's wellbeing. Never!

Gaara stared down at the blonde, unable to think of anything intelligent or nerve-easing to say. Naruto flashed him another painfully fake smile then looked down at his crossed legs, fiddling furiously with his fingers. After a minute or so of silently watching Naruto, the blonde swallowed hard and looked up at Gaara. "Tono...why did you really promote me?" The blonde asked.

Gaara blinked, his icy teal eyes narrowing slightly. Where did _that _come from!? "Why do you ask?" Was the only response Gaara could muster.

Naruto shrugged, swallowing back hard. "Because, I—I don't think I deserved it." The blonde's cheeks flushed with pink, leaving the redhead seated a foot away in total dismay of what was ailing his "bodyguard".

Gaara pursed his lips, "You're questioning promotion? Do you prefer scrubbing toilets?" Gaara asked, dead serious. Was this Naruto's way of pulling back from Gaara's attempted show of friendship? Was he questioning the job or Gaara's intentions? Either way, Gaara was a bit put off. But he couldn't deny the slight upheaval in his stomach when the blonde blushed.

The blonde's hands were shaking as if he's just chugged a cup of coffee, like he had a few days ago. But this was not caffeine-high shaking. This was frightened shaking. Was he afraid of Gaara? "No," Naruto said with a slight sigh, "It's not that. I just...since I came here I've grown to like everyone here. Especially you. And I was wondering if you promoted me because—maybe you liked me too?"

Both boys flushed pink. Naruto's was much more noticeable, as Gaara quickly suppressed it. There was no intelligent response to what Naruto had just said. Not for Gaara anyways. He had the words in his mind, but he feared that if he opened his mouth he would promptly forget them and say something less than intelligent; like "of course I like you! I promoted you because of it, dammit!" or even, "no Naruto-kun, I promoted you because you're the first person I've ever been concerned about. Now show me what this love thing is all about so I can decide if that's what I feel for you!"

No. Gaara kept his mouth shut for a moment, before calming himself and saying as precisely as he could, "Hai." He said with a slight nod, doing his best to seem as if he meant it—which he did, but he was so used to fronting when he said it. Like when Temari wouldn't leave until he said he loved her too, for example. He did, of course, but he never said it truly and without dark motivation behind it.

Sadly, Gaara's affirmative reply only seemed to make Naruto more uncomfortable—in fact, he looked as if he might cry! Was this a normal human response!? Then, the smallest smile ever crossed Naruto's face. A genuine smile. He looked up at Gaara and nodded, not saying anything as the smile subsided from his face. Gaara watched the boy carefully. He was acting almost like Temari did—once a month, for a whole week. What had she called it? ESP?

Tears suddenly formed in the corners of Naruto's eyes, making Gaara fidget slightly as Naruto took a deep breath. "Tono..." he said, sounding slight urgent, "You have no idea how glad I am to hear that you like me too. But—I need to tell you something." Naruto said, moving closer. Gaara was a bit shocked, but nodded slightly, gesturing for him to continue.

Naruto took a deep breath, his hands shaking violently. If Gaara liked him he wouldn't be too mad, would he? Naruto couldn't bear it if Gaara hated him for what he was about to say. "Tonight, the others have organized a break-out." Naruto blurted out quickly then continued, "They want me to come too but I—I don't want to leave Suna. This is the first place I've been to where the people don't look at me like I'm a freak. And I don't want to leave you here..."

Gaara's face was blank—as was his mind. Should he be angry? Should he be happy that Naruto liked him? Should he be sad that Naruto might have to leave? Or should he be blushing, after Naruto admitted not wanting to leave him? Confusion set in and he stood, walking to the window absently. Naruto watched him carefully, wondering what his red-haired lord would rule. The death penalty? Would he spare anyone? Would he let Naruto leave? Would he make him stay but let the other's go?

Naruto began kneading his fingers together, gnawing his lower lip, and shaking slightly once more. Gaara didn't bother to look back at the blonde, fidgeting nervously a few feet away from him. He looked out over the rooftops as the late-afternoon sun was blazing down on the city for its last hour over Suna. Gaara's shoulders set back slightly, as his near invisible brows furrowed. He sighed silently, in such a way that only he would be able to tell he'd sighed.

His mind was bombarded with different thoughts, feelings, and things he should say—or should have already said but didn't. After weighing out every possibility, outcome, punishment, challenge, emotion, and thought in his mind, he nodded to himself and turned back to Naruto, his face blank and solemn as ever.

Naruto swallowed hard, Gaara had been silently staring out the window for nearly ten minutes! When Gaara turned back to the blonde; icy teal eyes falling onto him, he froze for a moment—was it fear? No, it was something else entirely. But Naruto couldn't place it at the time.

"Tono..." Naruto said in a soft voice, knowing he might regret telling Gaara about the plan. The rest of his planned out speech got caught in his throat when he tried to continue, so he merely ended up sounding like some kind of dying animal for a moment before closing his mouth again quickly and running his sweaty hands through his hair.

Gaara didn't take note of this sound, his mind was too clogged—which was quite the change of pace from his usual thoughts, although, if it was a nice change in pace he wasn't sure. Gaara took one more glance out the window; the setting sun lit his face as if he were a painting—not moving a muscle. Naruto said nothing more, for fear of looking like an even bigger fool.

"Naruto-kun..." Gaara said quietly, as he turned back to Naruto again, his teal eyes had melted—as if the setting sun on this day had finally protruded through the thick ice covering his soul. "There is only one thing to do, if that is the case." Gaara said, sounding slightly distant.

Naruto got up slowly, and then stood erect for his punishment. Gaara stepped closer to the blonde, so close that he could nearly feel the heat radiating off the blonde Jinchuuriki's flushed face. "I'll take any punishment with dignity, tono..." Naruto said in a hushed voice.

"That is good to know—but you will not be punished on this day." Gaara said. Naruto analyzed his sentance as if he were a psychiatrist—which he was the farthest thing from, in all honesty. Did Gaara mean that he wouldn't be punished today, save tomorrow? Or did he mean something else, something metaphorical? No. The red-head meant what he said.

"What exactly do you mean tono?" Naruto asked slowly.

"If you and the other slaves plan to break out, and you cannot rat them out for fear of their deaths, but cannot leave me for fear of some unknown thing, than there is only one thing I can do, as your Master, to ease your confused mind." Gaara stated calmly.

Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly—he'd never been the smartest kid around, and he'd never claimed so. "Tono...I...what do you..."

Gaara put two fingers over Naruto's lips, only having to reach up slightly—this alone pleased him endlessly. Gaara kept a blank face, but now, his eyes were speaking for him, in a way he'd never have been able to before. "I am going to come with you." Gaara said.

Naruto's irises shrank for a moment, before filling his eyes with wonder once again. He was happy! He was sad! He was worried! Good God, he was everything at once! But he couldn't help the small laugh that escaped his throat and he also couldn't help it when he embraced the smaller boy—who, by the way, could not have been more shocked.

Naruto hugged Gaara tightly for a moment, not knowing what would lie ahead. He was a bit scared—but he was over the moon happy at the moment. He'd get his freedom—and he'd get Gaara.

Gaara blinked, unable to return the hug. He didn't know what to do, actually! Had he really just agreed to leave Suna with the very people that were trying to get away from him!? Naruto seemed pleased—endlessly pleased, actually. Naruto couldn't bring himself to let go just yet—he knew it would annoy Gaara soon, but he couldn't let go now.

The smaller man was warmer than he'd expected he'd ever be—and he had an earthy smell, like the sand. Naruto tightened his grip for a moment, and then released him fully. They looked at each other for what could have been hours—Naruto's smile was relaxed and happy, and that made Gaara inwardly happy (because he'd never show it outwardly—not yet anyway).

"Tono...I—"

Gaara cut Naruto off mid-sentance, it was the first time he'd ever cut anyone off with talking—usually it was with a mouthful of sand. "Outside of Suna, I am not a prince. I'm simply Sabaku no Gaara." Gaara said with a small nod, he'd hoped this showed that he meant what he said, and that Naruto would pick up on this.

"Gaara-kun..." Naruto mused quietly, struggling to hold back the glee he got from saying this. He settled for a wide-spread grin and nodded.

"They'll be here soon—so, Gaara-kun," Jeeze, he loved saying it! "I want to thank you." Naruto smiled in a smaller way, a small sincere upturned grin.

Gaara nodded, "I did nothing deserving thanks." Gaara said simply. "If they are to be here soon, you should explain this plan."

Naruto shook himself out of his overjoyed state of mind—it was like a drug for him, really.

He nodded, "Hai, hai, Gaara-kun...I'll explain..."

--

**A/N: **CLIFFHANGER!! Huhuhu. I'm sorry it took me so, so long to post! This story is really starting to come together! I can't believe it survived. I'm almost at 40 pages in total for this thing! Yeah! So, show me your love! Review please!? –holds up review tin-


	14. Unsaid

**A/N: **So testosterone boys and harlequin girls, will you dance to the beat and hold a lover close? So testosterone boys and harlequin girls, let's get these teen hearts beating FASTER AND FASTER! Yeah. – So, we can all tell what song I've been listening to! It reminded me of this chapter, I have planned so...I decided to shirk my math homework yet again, and bring you this edition! Enjoy! (Song: "Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off" by Panic! At the Disco).

**Disclaimer: **Don't own! I wish I did. God, we know we all do.

**Warnings: **swearing, slight violence, and a questionable relationship between two male persons. (Yes! Violence and shounen-ai! At last the two co-exist in peace!)

--

Chapter Fourteen

Silence was all that met the shaking blonde's explanation. Gaara was thinking seriously about their plan, while Naruto was shaking—either from anticipation, excitement, fear, or all of the above. Their plan was simple, very basic. But it obviously had thought behind it. They were all to meet outside Gaara's wing, because there was almost never anyone there and from there they would make their way to the eastern entrance, which came out right by the wall so there was only one guard near it at any given time. After "taking care of" the guard, the five (now six) would scale the wall, using the ivy for foot grips and supposedly, Neji had fashioned one or two hooks and ropes to help pull them over the wall. Once they'd escaped, they'd run for the nearest forest and take shelter. The next day they'd all begin to make their way back to Konoha.

"So...?" Naruto started, after a minute of silence, "What do you think?"f

Gaara folded his hands neatly in his lap from where he sat on his bed, the blonde next to him gazing at him with nervous blue orbs. He nodded once, firmly to indicate that he understood the plan. Naruto nodded, "Good." He smiled, "And also, if anyone is injured...we're supposed to go on without them. Just keep running."

More silence, then a small nod from Gaara. Though he quickly decided that no one would try to harm him—or any of the slaves should he be with them. And if any of them were harmed, he knew that Naruto would not have the heart to leave anyone behind. "I understand." Gaara said in a serious tone.

A small calm smile crawled over Naruto's lips, his shoulders set back slightly in a way that showed he'd relaxed some. "Gaara-kun," Naruto said, "You really don't have to—"

"I want to." Gaara cut him off, firmly and swiftly.

Naruto paused where he was, leaning slightly inwards towards his red-haired prince. A quick grin flashed across Naruto's face and he nodded, "Alright." With that, he slyly moved in a way that made it seem like he was moving back where we was, but was really moving closer—God, help him.

Gaara noticed immediately, but said nothing. He decided that it wouldn't hurt to boost the blonde's ego a bit. Naruto ran his hands through his hair, and then looked out at the moon hanging loftily in the sky. The sky was so murky tonight, like it was a reflection. He made a note of the moon's place in the sky—it was full tonight, that would serve them well on their run tonight. It was barely rising, it was almost seven. Naruto looked back to Gaara, whom was also looking out the window now—his eyes flashed slightly in the moonlight.

Naruto put a hand on Gaara's shoulder; he flinched at first, and then relaxed slightly. "As soon as the sun is down, we have to start moving." Naruto said, his normally happy-go-lucky-voice was now serious and slightly frightening to anyone who was used to hearing him.

Gaara nodded once, his hands tightening into fists. Was he nervous? No...Sabaku no Gaara did not get nervous. Then..._the Shukaku..._?

After a few more minutes, Naruto was silently sitting next to his friend, his hand tightening on Gaara's shoulder with every second. Gaara barely noticed. He was too busy wondering if the guards of the Sabaku mansion should really be the five slaves' biggest worry...

:..: :..: :..:

Haruno Sakura and Hyuuga Neji silently waited outside of Gaara's wing of the mansion, each sending glances each other's way every few seconds. Kiba and Shikamaru had probably been held up with Temari—it was much harder for them to slip away, but what was Naruto's excuse?

Footsteps echoed down the hall and the two immediately dipped back into the room behind them, waiting to see who it was. To their surprise, the two approaching people were not Nara Shikamaru and Inuzuka Kiba. Sakura stepped out immediately, eyes widening in shock. "N-Naruto-kun...why is...what are..."

Neji simply hardened—probably thinking that Naruto had ratted them out. Naruto offered a smile, "It's alright Sakura-chan, Gaara-kun isn't here to march us off. He's coming too." Naruto explained in a hushed voice, Gaara remained silent, just behind him—not caring much if Naruto's friend's thought having him there was a good or bad idea. They had no choice. So there.

"_He's what_!?" Sakura and Neji echoed at the same time, as two more footsteps began echoing down the hallway. No one hid, because Kiba's swearing was quite audible. "Shit, shit, shit! We're late! Shit, shit, shit..."

Naruto was the only one who smiled upon their arrival, despite the fact that he was feeling increasingly awkward. Kiba and Shikamaru came around the corner, Kiba smiled back at Naruto—that is, until he saw Gaara. Both froze like statues. Sakura and Neji continued staring shocked, and slightly maddened by the prince's presence there.

"Gaara-kun's coming." Naruto repeated himself, glancing back for a moment at him. Gaara didn't meet his gaze, as he was scanning the four shocked slaves.

"Wait..." Kiba was the first to speak, "Gaara-_kun_...!?"

Naruto's cheeks heated slightly, "Y-yeah..." he said, his hands shaking more-so now.

"What the fuck is wrong with you...!?" Kiba asked, in a hushed angry voice. Gaara's eyes narrowed slightly at him, but he remained silent—as always.

"Naruto-kun, generally when slaves escape, they don't bring their entrappers along for the ride!" Sakura said, wringing her hands nervously.

Naruto pouted slightly, "But...he wants to escape just as much as we do..." He defended.

"He's your _owner_." Kiba reminded him.

"Shut up, dog-boy! He's not my _owner_! Listen, he's hated here...he wants to escape too." Naruto argued.

"Maybe there's a reason why they hate him!" Kiba growled.

"He's standing right fucking next to me!" Naruto barked back, getting increasingly annoyed with his friends prejudice. Would they treat him the same were they ever to find out that he's also a Jinchuuriki Bijuu?

Gaara remained silent and stony. _These_ were his friends? How disgustingly human they all were! "Besides..." Naruto said, suddenly changing his tune, "You don't have any goddamn choice in the matter. You have no choice but to let him come now that he knows every detail of the plan!" Naruto smirked slightly. Gaara couldn't help the small smile that flashed across his face for a moment. No matter what these people said, Naruto was going to stand by his side!

No one said a word. Kiba looked slightly disgusted, and very angry with the blonde. While Sakura was just looking at him, green eyes full of curiosity—_why would he stand up for someone he calls 'master'?_ And Neji, whom could have exploded, he did not like when things didn't go according to his plan! Shikamaru looked utterly indifferent about the entire matter.

"If you're all done arguing about something that doesn't matter, we should probably start moving before someone comes along and realizes that there are no slaves around." Shikamaru finally spoke, sounding completely tired with everyone arguing.

Everyone pivoted to look at the Nara, and then Neji nodded. "Fine, let's get moving..." He said through clenched teeth, glaring menacingly at Naruto and Gaara before turning swiftly and hurrying through the room which would lead them to another hallway that would take them to the eastern wing. Everyone followed quietly, Naruto and Gaara behind everyone. No one dared speak, but many things went unsaid.

Such as the dirty looks all the other men shot Naruto and Gaara every so often, and the curious, slightly confused look Sakura would send them and the smile Naruto would offer her back. And of course, Naruto's hand wrapped tightly around Gaara's as he lead the red-haired prince through the winding hallways.

Yes, many things that night went unsaid...

:..: :..: :..:

Neji held up two fingers, indicating two guards at the door on the inside, he then showed three fingers, meaning there were three guards outside. Naruto felt the excitement and fear churning inside his gut, while Gaara merely felt his Bijuu churning up his thoughts and stomach, threatening to show at any moment.

The guards didn't seem to be on high-alert, as the two were avidly discussing their lively existences as bachelors. Naruto didn't once let of Gaara's hand, his heartbeat thudding in his ears as Neji signalled that on the count of three, they'd take out the guards. Sakura pulled out several small weapons she'd swiped from Kankurou's bedroom and handed one to Naruto, offering him a small smile.

Naruto nodded and took the kunai, his hands were sweaty and shaking, but he didn't dare release either hand from that which they held. Gaara didn't mind that Naruto was gripping his hand for dear life; he was still pleased that Naruto was willing to stand up for him.

Three fingers...

Two...

One...

Naruto couldn't breath.

Go.

Neji and Sakura spun out into the opening and quickly flicked the kunai at the men. Neji's slit right through the small section of bare skin that separated the first guards' helmet from his armour, while Sakura's imbedded directly into the second's neck. Once the two were no longer moving, Sakura motioned for the other's to follow as they walked quietly to the large doors.

Neji motioned for everyone to press against either wall, Shikamaru and Kiba quickly ducked to the wall closest to them, while Naruto, Gaara, and Sakura ducked over to the opposite wall. Neji held up three fingers once more and Gaara felt Naruto's hand shaking in his, but Gaara couldn't rip his eyes from the blood soaked bodies lying motionless on the floor, the terrified look in their eyes. It was driving the Shukaku mad!

Naruto noticed Gaara staring at the bodies and squeezed his hand twice. Gaara tore his gaze away from the massacred men, and met Naruto's cool blue eyes and his small comforting smile. Gaara decided to focus on Naruto's face—his whiskered cheeks, shockingly blonde hair, strong jaw...

While, Naruto's eyes drifted back to Neji, whom was now holding up only one finger. After a moment of total silence, he opened the doors, Sakura and Kiba jumping in with him. They all grabbed the men from behind and slit their throats swiftly—all that could be heard were gurgling sounds of the blood drowning the still struggling bodies. Naruto found the sound slightly horrifying, reminding him of his parent's deaths—while Gaara found it insanely maddening, he could smell the blood now...

Sakura appeared again and beckoned for them to come, when the most horrifying sound of the night broke through everyone's small hope of escape—the sound of one of the men's radio's, crackling over was a voice.

"_Hello? Tsukahara!? Possibility of escaping slaves—I'm sending you backup immediately! Over!"_

No one spoke. No one moved. They all stared down at the radio as it clicked off once more.

--

**A/N: **Well, any hope of this being finished before Halloween has up and left me. Maybe by the middle of November? At any rate, this was one of my more—cliff hanger chapters. I'll try and update before Halloween day, but if I can't—Happy Halloween! Oh, and please review? –shakes empty review collection tin-


	15. Doomed Love

**A/N: **This one's for Tsukia13, whom I could not help with boredom while she needed it. Sorry 'bout that! I tried to get this one done as soon as possible, but when you're still trick-or-treating at my age it needs more...planning. Anyways, I've been thinking about this chapter all week and I think I did it pretty well. Hope you enjoy it! Listened to "the Great Escape" by Boys Like Girls (this song seriously always reminds me of this story! Seriously, think of this story while listening and you'll see!).

**Disclaimer: **I did this for the joy of it. No...really...

**Warnings: **violence/gore (Yay!), shounen-ai (boyxboy luff), fucking swearing, and maybe OOC-ness...

--

Chapter Fifteen

The footsteps of the approaching men echoed in the hallways. Neji swore violently under his breath—if they were caught, they'd die. It was that simple. Sakura held her arms into her chest, kunai clutched tightly in her hands; she didn't know what to do! Kiba and Shikamaru could scarcely breathe, while Shikamaru was wracking his brain for a plan. Nothing was coming to mind. Naruto was sweating, running his free hand through his hair. His other hand was attached to the red-headed prince, who seemed to be trying to focus on keeping himself and Naruto out of harms way.

The guards shadows appeared on the walls and Neji snapped his fingers, bring everyone's attention to himself. He gestured for them to move the way he was pointing. No one argued and they all began hurrying away from the door, sliding along against the mansion's sandy brick. They stopped around a corner trying to keep their breathing hushed. Naruto closed his eyes, pressing his sweaty back into the cool brick, his hand never leaving Gaara's. Gaara loosely held Naruto's hand as well, not thinking much of it at the time.

His mind was too clouded. Would anyone be lost? Would he lose control of his Bijuu and essentially himself? He had to keep himself centered at all costs.

All was silent as the mass of guards, maybe ten of them, all stepped outside. "Dead! All dead!" One of them exclaimed, seeming horrified—as if they could be next.

"Right, men!" Another said, "Split up, they can't have gone far. Keep your wits about you. Nothing's more deadly than angry slaves."

Sounds of the men nodding and saluting their captain reached the five break-out's ears, but none of them could move. Neji and Shikamaru were straining themselves, trying to think of a plan of action to escape—hopefully, with everyone else still alive.

It sounded like five guards were approaching them, all walking slowly and deliberately. They didn't have muh time to think of a plan! They had to act. Neji pulled out several more small weapons, two knives he'd swiped from the kitchen, and three kunai he'd stolen off guards over the past week. He quietly passed them down, hoping everyone would get the idea. Naruto received a large steak-cutters knife, as did Kiba. Naruto handed Gaara one of the kunai, Gaara took it but instantly decided that if he had to kill—it would not be done with that child's toy.

The footsteps got closer, Naruto was shaking, one hand still holding Gaara's. Naruto had never purposely killed anyone. He'd never gone at anyone with intent to kill aside from when the bitchy Kyuubi somehow found a hold on him. He'd never meant to hurt anyone. Now standing where he was with Gaara, knife clutched in hand and guards fast approaching—he'd never have thought this would be his life. Not in a million years.

Gaara looked creepily calm to everyone besides Naruto, as if he had a plan all his own when really, Gaara was simply just suppressing his urge to massacre everyone there. The footsteps were right next to them now. A foot appeared next to Neji, everyone went statue still. It helped that the moon was on the other side of the building, the darkness concealed them, even slightly.

They needed any advantage they could get.

The guards didn't notice them at first glance, but they weren't anything like the stupid guards everyone thinks of. Another one quick glance and they were spotted. "Oi—Th—" Neji slit the man's throat instantly. And thus, the battle began. Everyone roared out of hiding, trying to look as brave as they could as they attacked the now four men head on. Gaara, however, remained silent in the shadows. He couldn't risk himself losing control, should he kill anyone unnecessarily. Sakura jumped for one of the men, imbedding her kunai inside the man's skull—however, one stab deserves another. The man was able to slice open Sakura's side before the kunai impacted his brain.

Kiba stabbed his victim as directly as he could in the stomach, only getting scraped by the man's sword on his hand slightly. And Shikamaru was somehow able to kill one of the two remaining guards without so much as a scratch, cutting the man deeply in his jugular artery, which splattered himself and several others with the blood. Naruto simply shoved his knife into the man's chest, ignoring it when the man stabbed his shoulder. When the five guards were lying dead on the ground, everyone paused.

But not for long, however, as the next wave of men was coming head on at them. Everyone hastily retrieved their weapons and readied themselves, one of the men was radioing in that they needed backup ASAP. They waited for Neji's signal, before charging at them, Gaara still remained behind, his Bijuu growing harder and harder to control. This time, Kiba jumped one his victim, stabbing him nearly five times in the face. Blood was pooling on the ground around the man before he even hit the ground. Neji, once again, slit at least two men's throats, getting himself stabbed in the leg and on his head. Sakura, who had never been a fighter, got cut again on her shoulder and on her hip but she managed to cut her victims head off nearly half way. Shikamaru was not as lucky as he was the first time, getting stabbed just beneath his ribs and cut on his cheek. And Naruto, once again attacked with as much force as he could, stabbing his victim and up-heaving the knife into the man's chest cavity, then twisted it cruelly—as his own Bijuu began to shine through, the man dropped his dagger onto Naruto's ankle, cutting him deeply.

When all the men were dead—or at the very least, incapacitated, everyone looked around. So far, none of them had been lost but Sakura was losing a lot of blood, as was Kiba and Neji. Naruto was now unable to stand, much less scale the wall, with his ankle nearly hacked off. Gaara stepped out of the shadows as the next wave was heard approaching. The four slaves glared at Gaara out of the corner of their eyes, he hadn't helped at all!

"They'll be here soon..." Gaara said calmly as possible, feeling the blood seep into his shoes, the Shukaku was ripping apart his mind now. Neji gave Gaara a look, that would probably have vocally been, 'no shit, Sherlock!' Gaara looked up at the moon, a sick twisted smile briefly passed over his face before he was able to center himself again. Naruto forced himself onto his feet.

"Is everyone alright?" He asked worriedly.

Sakura, holding her side as she spoke nodded, "No one's dead yet...if that's what you mean."

Everyone heard that 'yet'. They glanced at one another, wondering who it would be that was killed. Naruto, being who he is, swallowed back hard, and retrieved his knife, standing for battle. "And no one will die." He said firmly, looking at them all. He truly meant it and believed it.

Sakura gave in to the blood loss and fell to her side, coughing slightly. Shikamaru was the one that picked her up as Naruto decided it was time he took charge. "Everyone go on ahead. You escape and run like hell...I'll...I'll catch up with you..." Naruto said, not believing himself completely that time. Neji looked at everyone stoically, seriously considering Naruto's plan of action.

"No! Naruto-kun, you'll die if you take them on alone!" Sakura exclaimed, unable to keep herself from saying it. She'd actually grown quite fond of the blonde over her stay in Suna.

"We all die sometime, and if you don't get out of here, you'll die too! Now everyone, move! I'll catch up with you!" Naruto said firmly, this time knowing what he said had to be true. "I promise."

Those words again. Gaara looked at Naruto fondly, then at everyone else. Neji nodded, and they began to leave. Sakura crying about how he couldn't do it alone—while no one was brave enough to say that Naruto was on a suicide mission, for the good of his friends.

Gaara didn't budge until the four were around the corner; the guards were barely thirty seconds away. He stepped next to Naruto and crossed his arms over his chest. Naruto looked up at Gaara like he was insane. "What the hell are you doing, Gaara-kun! Go with them! Get away from here!" Naruto shouted.

Gaara stood still, and then said quietly. "Alone, you'll surely die. Together, you stand a chance. I won't leave you to die. That's not what friend's do." Gaara stated, as-a-matter-of-factly.

Naruto's blue eyes softened. Maybe it was the blood rushing from his body, and maybe it was the fact that he was about to die. But at that moment, something inside Naruto snapped. And he decided there, as the guards started pouring out the door, that he really did like Gaara—but as so much more than just a friend. But, being how he is, Naruto couldn't simply voice this. All he could squeak out before the guards got to them was a quiet, "Gaara-kun..."

Gaara barely heard the squeak, and took stance against the guards, arms folded defiantly over his chest. He skilfully masked his face in the shadows, knowing they wouldn't approach if they knew his identity. The guards yelled as they ran towards them, a strange tradition many warriors practiced.

Naruto shook his head, blinking more than he had to. He dropped to his side, clutching his ankle and shoulder as the blood oozed out and pain seared through his skin. One glance down from Gaara at his blonde friend, and rage surged up within him. He felt his Bijuu beginning to overwhelm him, and for once, he wasn't going to give in to it. As the guards got closer by the second, Gaara held one hand up. "Die." He hissed bitterly through his teeth, hand slamming into a fist. Sand flew at the men, trapping and holding almost all of them.

As Naruto began to slip from consciousness, he looked up at Gaara, seeing the bloodlust in his eyes as he finished off almost eighty-percent of the men. And all he could think about was if Naruto had been the one who'd brought it all down. The plan; Suna; himself; his friends; Gaara...everything! Was it his fault?

The men's screams echoed into the night as their bodies were crushed by Gaara. Naruto slipped away, heartbeat growing fainter and fainter with every passing second. His only hope of survival rested with two of the most mistrusted beings in all of existence.

"_Child, your life force is fading. Looks like you have no choice..." _The Kyuubi's mocking voice echoed off the caverns of Naruto's mind.

"I don't need your help! Gaara will save me...!"

"_He may fend off the guards, and he might be able to save your physical being. But he will cause your death in the end." _Kyuubi growled, annoyed with the blonde's defiance.

"Gaara would never hurt me! I love him!" Naruto shouted, breath growing laboured.

The Kyuubi laughed maliciously, _"Stupid boy, I didn't mean your physical existence. Your soul, block-head. You will die."_

"You're wrong! He won't! I don't need your help! I'll never let you out. You'll never be free as long as I'm alive!"

"_And neither will you, kit. You're my prisoner until the day you die..." _The Kyuubi's laugh echoed off, growing fainter as Naruto's heart did.

Naruto closed his heavy eyelids and tried his best to stay breathing, stay conscious, and stay alive.

"Gaara...kun...don't let me..." Tears slipped down Naruto's face.

"...don't let me die!"

--

**A/N: **I'm so sorry this chapter took so long! Especially those I promised it would be out in a week. I'll have the next chapter out by the Tuesday after next...I hope. Please review, guys? –shakes empty review tin-


End file.
